The Venturi Boys
by kevandlucyfan
Summary: Casey and Derek have 5 boys, including a set of twins. See what happens in this heartwarming, funny story. Includes the whole family includes Nore, george, Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin. Their spouses and children.
1. Introduction

Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi have been married for 10 years. They have 5 children. **_ALL BOYS_**

**Mark Harrison Bennett Venturi-_9 1/2 years old. 4th grade_**

**Brett Caleb Harper Venturi-_7 years old. 2nd grade_**

**Logan Blake Thomas Venturi-_6 years old. 1st grade_**

**_IDENTICAL _TWIN Boys**

**Ryan Cade Hunter Venturi-_4 years old. oldest twin by 10 minutes_**

**Dylan Bryce Matthew Venturi-_4 years old youngest twin by 10 minutes_**


	2. Morning time at the Venturi's

The Mcdonald-Venturi House

MORNING TIME:  
Casey is downstairs cooking breakfast. Derek comes down to the kitchen and wraps his arms around Casey's waist.  
Derek: Good Morning, Baby doll  
Casey: Morning (they kiss)  
Derek: Smells good  
Casey: Of Course it does, I didn't go to cooking school for nothing  
They laugh  
Casey: hey handsome, why don't you go wake your children up so they can come eat breakfast  
Derek goes upstairs to wake his boys and he discovers that  
Mark, Brett, Logan, Ryan, and Dylan were all asleep in the SAME room because they stayed up late playing a board game when they were supposed to be asleep  
Derek: Boys get up mom's making breakfast  
Mark: Good Morning Daddy  
Brett and Logan: Morning daddy  
Ryan: Hi daddy  
Derek: Morning sleepy heads. Hey where's your other half Ry?  
Ryan: Daddy, we're not in half. (He giggled).we each one whole person...and I don't know he was just right here  
Dylan snuck up behind Derek and puts his finger over his lip signaling his brothers to keep quiet (they started to snicker)  
Derek: Hey Guys what's so funny  
Dylan: RARRHRHRHH...Derek sort of Jumped Ha-ha daddy I scared you (he said in a laugh)  
Derek: Ha-ha Dyl...you're good...Now the tickle monster is going to get you  
Dylan: No tickle monster daddy  
Brett, Logan, Mark, and Ryan: YES TICKLE MONSTER  
2 minutes later the sound of little boy laughter filled the house upstairs  
Casey could he the outbreak of laughter from the kitchen she couldn't help but think to herself  
"He's done it again. Well at least they're not fighting or crying...or throwing stuff. It's always good to hear laughter it brightens the day"  
Casey calls from the bottom of the stairs  
Casey: Boys...Derek...what's going on up their?  
The house got quiet all of a sudden  
Casey walked up stairs to the Playroom  
Casey: Derek...Mark, Brett, Lo...gan  
Casey couldn't help but smile. Which turned into a laugh when she saw her boys and Derek?  
Derek: Honey, I can explain  
Logan: Hi Mommy  
Casey: Hi Logy. What are you and your brothers doing to daddy?  
Logan: Playing... (He smiled sweetly)  
Logan was a sweetie, and knew how to charm the ladies... (LOL)  
Casey: Hey boys... talking to Mark, Brett, Ryan, and Dylan who were sort of sitting on Derek  
Boys: Hi Mommy...  
Derek: Hi Casey  
Brett: You're pretty mommy  
Brett was a flirt and so sweet...but he was also a bit mischievous at times. Kind of like his father-Derek  
Casey: Oh Brett that's sweet, but get off your dad okay  
The boys got off their dad as they were told  
Derek stood up and gave Casey a thankful smile  
Derek: Thanks sweetheart  
Casey: You're in trouble  
Derek looks at her like "what did I do"  
Casey: You've been a bad boy (she stopped when she realized where she was)  
Mark: Mom we're still in the room  
Casey (embarrassed) Oh right. Okay boys...wash up for breakfast and head downstairs\  
THE BOYS HEADED DOWN STAIRS  
Still in the playroom  
Derek: Casey  
Casey: Sorry I just got caught up in the moment and I just...  
Derek stopped her with a kiss  
Casey: lost my train of thought  
Derek: It's okay...Come on let's eat I'm starving  
Casey: Oh Derek...you are always hungry  
Derek: Only because I love you're cooking  
Casey smiled: Thanks...you can wash the dishes  
Derek: Only for you...  
THEY HEAD DOWNSTAIRS AND JOIN THEir BOYS FOR BREAKFAST


	3. Breakfast

Downstairs in the breakfast room

Casey: Okay Boys settle down we're at the tabled not the zoo

Derek: Casey, they're monkey's (he winks at her)

Dylan: Mommy can we go to the zoo

Ryan: yeah, since daddy says we are a bunch of monkeys

Casey: your dad was playing, but then again sometimes I wonder if I'm married to the biggest monkey of them all; your daddy

_**The boys laughed**_

Derek: hey…just remember I'm the monkey who go the pretty maiden, who turned into a beautiful princess

Casey: Awww…"Dare Bear" you're so sweet…but you're still not getting out of doing the dishes

Derek: Well it was worth a shot

Casey: See boys you can't always charm your way out of doing the dishes. But it's still cute that your daddy tries _**(winks at Derek)**_

Logan: it'll be okay daddy we still think you're smooth

_**Casey's mouth dropped open…**_

Casey: Logan…son... Where'd you learn that?

Logan: Um…

Brett: MTV…

Mark: VH1…

Ryan & Dylan: school

Logan: I heard daddy say it to Uncle Edwin…but I don't really what it means

Casey: That's a relief

Derek (whispering) thanks for ratting me out Logan (he said playful like)

Casey: By the way since when do you watch MTV AND VH1…? BRETT CALEB HARPER VENTURI AND MARK HARRISON-BENNETT VENTURI…

Brett and Mark looked at each other and then at their mother

Mark: We watched it at Jamie's house

Brett: Yeah and when I was at Justin's house he had it on T.V.

Derek: Case it's not a big deal…it's just music videos

Casey: Derek it's more than just music video's they are exposed too…

Logan: Hey mom you do know that now a days we are "exposed" to more at school than on TV and cartoons aren't always viewable by children are age

_**Casey and Derek looked at their son **_

Logan: What I read it in a parenting magazine

Casey: Okay well lets just eat breakfast okay…just don't make a habit of watching it okay guys

Brett and Mark: Okay mom

They continue to eat breakfast


	4. Dishes, Kodak moments, and Kisses

_**Breakfast is over. Casey is upstairs getting the twins all cleaned up and making sure the other 3 get changed. After the boys are situated upstairs she comes back down to the kitchen where Derek is washing the breakfast dishes**_

Derek: Hey Casey so did you get the boys situated?

Casey: Yeah for now anyways.

Derek: So what are we going to do today?

Casey: I don't know, what do you want to do?

_**Derek had that smirk across his face (y'all know the one I mean)**_

Casey: BESIDES THAT DEREK VENTURI _**(she hit him playfully on the shoulder)**_

Derek: Why don't we take the boys to the park or something?

Casey: well the house is a mess and they NEED to clean their rooms and we need to clean our's and…

_**Derek put his finger across her lips**_

Derek: Sshhh…(_**he kisses her)**_ and YOU need to slow down and take a break, you should know by now that I'm not going to freak if the house isn't in COMPLETE order.

Casey: I know…

Derek: I mean come on we have 5 BOYS…5…boys are usually messier than girls….

Casey: Duh we're neater and we smell better too …but I do think this whole green apple blossom smell works for you when it comes to washing dishes

Derek: Well you always smell sweet...

Casey: I know... Remember how organized I was in High School

Derek: Was?. Case if it wasn't for you the house would stay chaotic. You've always been organized and you've gotten way more organized then before marriage and kids.

Casey: really?

Derek: yeah

Casey: Thanks

Derek: So do you want to take the boys somewhere or clean up?

Casey: well I want to take them out really I do, it's just if I don't clean up now I either won't get around to it or it'll drive me crazy and I'll be up at all hours of the night cleaning stuff.

Derek: Ok well how about I go upstairs and help the boys clean and then you we can get done faster

Casey: Uh Derek…are you sure you want to do that?

Derek: What I've helped before

Casey: yes and the mess became bigger or either y'all fell asleep in the middle of the mess

Derek sort of laughed

Derek: Hey you have to admit it is kind of funny

Casey: Yeah, that's true…plus it makes a great "Kodak Moment"

Derek: Yeah it sure does…wait. What?" Kodak Moment"?

Casey heads upstairs…Derek starts to follow her until

Casey: Hey Derek Dishes

Derek: (to himself) darn she caught me

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Cleaning and an Idea

_**Casey walks up the stairs to the play room**_

Casey: Hey Guys

Logan: Hey mommy

Mark: Mom look I am beating Brett in Monopoly

Brett: You wish…only because you bought "boardwalk" because I am so going to win

Mark: Are not

Brett: Am too

Casey: Ok you two, let's not start a fuss now okay breakfast is barely over

Logan: Mommy where's daddy?

Casey: Downstairs doing the dishes

Logan: Can I go help?

Casey: Sure, but he may already be finished

Logan: I'll go check

_**Logan heads downstairs**_

Dylan; Mama what are we going to do today?

Casey: I don't know, but I was thinking some little boys were going to clean up their rooms and this one too…It looks like it's been hit by a south Georgia tornado

Mark: Mom are rooms are always clean

Brett: yeah can't they be messy just for this weekend. Please

Casey: no guys you know we have to keep things in order around here. Besides don't you like it when you're rooms are in order and you can see the floor

Ryan: I guess so

Dylan: yeah me too

Mark: Mom we're boys aren't we supposed to be messy

Casey: NO…

Brett: Mom you're almost as bad as D.J. Stephanie, and Michelle's dad, Danny Tanner on "Full House"

Casey: Brett…

Mark: He's right mama, even they rebelled about cleanliness every once in a while

Casey: It's a TV show besides didn't they finally appreciate Danny for being a neat freak

Boys: yes

Casey: my point exactly…now let's start in here and then we'll work are way from there

DOWNSTAIRS

Derek: Hey Logan

Logan: hey daddy

Derek: What's up?

Logan: Can I help you wash dishes?

Derek: Sure

Logan: Daddy...

Derek: yeah son

Logan: I was thinking

Derek: about what?

Logan: I think you and mom need a vacation

Derek: Oh really

Logan: Yeah…we should all go to Disney World in FLORIDA

Derek looks at his son with one eyebrow raised

Logan: Ok I think you and mom should take a vacation and relax

Derek: Hmm. I haven't thought about that, but it sounds like an idea

Logan: Cool…he starts to walk upstairs

Derek: Wait a minute_**… (Logan goes back to his dad)**_ since when did you start planning vacations?

Logan: I saw a commercial and it looked like tons of fun

Derek: oh ok

_**Logan finishes helping Derek do the dishes**_

_**Yeah I think this chapter sorta stunk..well read and review anyways I think I am on a roll I have this idea about the whole Disney world thing but I dk if I can make it work or not but anyhow review please**_

_**RP**_


	6. A vacation fit for the ENTIRE family

_**Casey, Derek and their 5 boys cleaned the entire house that day and sat down fir a much needed break. Well ok so Casey and Derek were in THEIR room cleaning while the boys enjoyed a movie in their newly spotless Play Room**_

Derek: Casey the rooms fine; I really don't think you can get it any cleaner. It's practically spotless

Casey: Derek, what is so wrong with wanting to have a clean room?

Derek: Nothing…I just think you need a break... a vacation maybe

Casey: A vacation, with 5 kids you've got to be kidding me

Derek: Come on, it'll be fun and you know it

Casey: Derek I don't know, with me being on call at work and everything and the twins being young

_**Derek gave her the puppy dog eyes and poked out his bottom lip and folded his hands together**_

Casey: no not the eyes and the lip too.

Derek: Please Honey with a cherry on top

Casey: Do you practice that look in the mirror?

Derek: Yes, did it work?

Casey: (she looks at him kind of funny) I don't it depends what did you have in mind?

Derek: Disney World

Casey: Disney World? Really

Derek: yeah

Casey: Derek, it sounds great but I just really don't know. Disney World is a long DRIVE away especially with 5 boys.5 kids in general. Besides, who will Logan ride with? Mark and Brett can ride together and we'll each have to ride with one of the twins with them not being able to ride a lot of things without an adult

Derek: we can make it work

Casey: How have another baby so when he gets older we'll be an even number when we go to amusement parks??

_**Derek paused and looked at his wife surprised that she's say something like that even though he actually understood what she meant when she said that**_

Derek: _**It's could be a girl…eventually**_

Casey: What??

Derek: I mean that could work but I have a different idea…

Casey: and…your plan would be

Derek: Well I was thinking that we could invite Edwin and Lizzie and Marti too

Casey: Okay and how would that work?

Derek: Come on Case now we both know you're smart enough to figure this plan out

Casey: Yeah I know that but it's your plan so keep going

Derek: Ok well Edwin could ride with Logan, Lizzie and Marti could ride together, and then that leaves you and me to ride some things together

Casey: Okay…well what about their husbands, wife, and kids, how unfair would that be if they just came with us and left their families at home?? Say

Derek: Ok well I didn't think about that

Casey: Well duh I knew that…Looks think for trying but...

Derek: Okay Ok I've got it...

Casey: and what's that?

Derek: We invite everyone

Casey: I guess it could be fun….kind of like a family reunion but with Mickey Mouse and Donald duck

Derek: It'll be the 7 of us, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti and her fiancé (Nick), David (Lizzie's husband) and their 4 girls (Abigail, Blaine, Chloe-Belle, DaVeigha-Lynn), Krista (Edwin's wife) and 5 kids (3 boys-Eric, Ethan, Kirk and 2 girls Kristen and Kelsey and our parents of course

Casey: WOW THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE…let's see that's…1, 2,3,4,5 +4 and then 5 more…that's 14 kids

Derek: Yeah, but everyone has someone to ride with.

Casey: well yeah that's true and the boys love their cousins

Derek: So…

Casey: Okay, you've got a maybe but let's see how things go the rest of this week before we make permanent decisions

Derek: Okay… _**(He reaches over and kisses her)**_

Casey: What was that for?

Derek: For being you and because I love you

Casey: I love you, too...oh and by the way I heard you and Logan talking in the kitchen that was." SMOOTH" but don't tell him it worked… (She laughed and kissed Derek back)

They got up and Derek checked on the kids before heading back to the bedroom and shutting the door and locking it. Well one thing led to another and yeah…no details needed…right.

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND TRIED TO MAKE IT BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE. Well thanks for reading you guys..i appreciate all my ans and readers..**_

**_Rebekah _**


	7. Pizza and Packing

Okay well Casey and Derek did their think and then took a shower

**_2 Weeks later Casey is helping the boys pack for Disney World_**

Logan: Mama?

Casey: yeah sweetie

Logan: are we going to get to see Goofy and Mickey?

Casey: Yep and Donald Duck too?

Logan: Cool

**_Casey Smiles_**

**_(Talking to Logan) _**Mark: Well that's nothing Brett and I are going to ride as many roller coasters as possible

Brett: Yeah even the ones that go upside down

Casey: Hold on a second boys I don't think you two are quiet ready to be so adventurous

Mark: but Mom I'm 9 1/2 don't you think Im old enought to ride a gigantic roller coaster?

Casey: I'm sure you are, but there are rules about that though

Brett: Like what? Kind of like in school where you're not supposed to hit people

Casey: Not exactly...you have to be a certain height and if you have certain medical conditions you can't ride alot of the rides that go upside down, sideways or around in circles. and then there are people like your dad who get motion sickness...

Brett: Oh..well I guess that makes since

Logan: Mom are you going to ride stuff too?

Casey: Ofcourse as long as**_NOTHING STOPS ME FROM RIDING THEM_**

_**Casey Continues to help the boys pack**_

Dylan: Hey mommy and me and Ryan gonna ride together

Casey: yes, if you want too

Dylan & Ryan: Yay

Brett: And me and Mark

Casey: Well...

Logan: Wait what about me I don't have any one to ride with

Casey: Logan trust me I guarentee you your brother won't go on every ride with each other

Brett: Yeah Logue (**_a nickname he gave his brother_**) we'll ride with you

Mark: Yep cause you're a cool kid brother

Casey: besides your dad and I have a surprise for you guys

Logan: Is it a puppy?

Casey: Nope Sorry

Logan: Ahh nuts

**_Casey Laughed_**

Casey: It's even better

Mark: What is it?

Casey: You'll see

_**Just then Derek came home**_

Derek: I'm home...Casey...Mark, Brett, Logan, Dyl, Ryan

Casey: we're upstairs

Derek walks upstairs to find Casey and the boys in their room w/ 7 suitcases spread out on the floor with little boys clothes, socks, and shoes scattered out by size

Derek: Hey guys

Logan: hey daddy

Brett, Mark, and the twins-Hey

_**Derek hugged his boys and kissed Casey**_

Dylan: Eww daddy

Derek: What?

Ryan: you kissed mommy

Derek: So..what's wrong with kissing mommy?

Logan: Nothing,...but she's a girl

Derek: well duh guys

Brett: Daddy come here

Derek: Yes?

Brett: Don't ya know girls have cooties

Derek: Yeah but not your mommy..we're married

Brett: Oh ok..sorry mama

Logan: Yep

Dyl and Ry: Us too mommy

Casey: Aww thinks guys..but it's okay...now give me a hug **_(they hug their mom)_**

Derek: Okay boys..Now I want you to go and pick up those legos scattered all over the living room floor and put them away in your play room. I almost fell over them

Boys: Okay

Mark: (to his brothers) I'll race you down stairs

Brett: last one there is a rotten egg

_**They run out of Derek and Casey's room down the hallway**_

Derek: And I want them put away neatly and in the right place don't just stick them somewhere

Boys: Okay daddy

Casey: Boys...

_**(they stop running)**_

Boys: Ma'am

Casey: You know the rules...no running in the house unless there's an emergency

Mark: but mom...

Casey: Being a rotten egg doesn't count...You can at least run quieter

Derek: Looks like you've been busy packing

Casey: Yeah I can't decide to put whose clothes where and in which suitcase

Derek: Casey, Honey

Casey: Yes

Derek: Regardless of where you put their clothes they're going to end up dirty

Casey: That's true...You're right

Derek: What did you say?

Casey: I said you were right

Derek: Can I get that in Writing?

Casey: Der-ek _**(she hits him on the shoulder playfully)**_

Derek: What? _**(casey looks at him and he smiles)**_

Casey: You know what you amaze me sometimes...that situation just now was handled very well I might add

Derek: Why Thank You

Casey: You're soo very welcome

Derek: So did you talk to Lizzie and Edwin

Casey: Yep

Derek: Marti too

Casey: Uh huh everythings all set.. ..but there's one other thing

Derek: Ok and what's that?

Casey: well since Lizzie and I both stay busy and don't get to see each other very much we were wondering if You, Edwin, Nick, George, and David could ride together

Derek: Okay but what about you and the boys?

Casey: Well see I thought it'd be fun if Marti, Lizzie, Mom, Krista and I ride together

Derek: And the kids??

Casey: Oh right sorry..wait a minute.Derek. I was getting to my point.ok so Brett, Mark, Dylan, Logan, Ryan, Eric, Ethan, and Kirk ride with you and the guys and then Abigail, Blaine, Chloe, DaVeigha,Kristen, and Kelsey will ride with, me, mom, Lizzie, Marti, and Krista

Derek: But Casey I thought we were all riding with our own family's

Casey: Well I figured this way I can catch up with mom and Liz and I love spending time with my nieces and you can spend time with the boys and your brother and dad. The boys need time alone with their dad and you know they love hanging with Eric, Ethan, and Kirk

Derek: well I guess soo...but I was hoping that we would be able to spend some alone time together

Casey: Don't worry we will I promise... I have that all figured out..just leave it to me okay

Derek: Okay...give me some sugar...sugar mama

_**Casey kissed Derek**_

**_She finished packing the boys clothes and then started getting her clothes together while Derek got his clothes..._**

**_Derek went downstairs to check on the boys and then goes back to his room_**

Casey:Oh Derek I'm glad you came back up here I was wondering if you could go get a pizza for supper tonight...

Derek: Sure.. Do you want me to take the boys with me?

Casey: No you can take Dylan and Ryan with you Logan, Brett, and Mark can help me get the rest of the stuff ready for the trip

Derek: Okee Dokee then

**_Derek goes back downstairs again and takes the twins with him to get the pizza_**

* * *

_**Back upstairs**_

**_Casey is thinking to herself_**

**_Casey: Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?? I forgot to do something or tell someone something...but I can't remember what it is..Oh well maybe it'll eventually come to me_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Downstairs_**

Brett: Hey let's play monopoly

Mark: Okay

Logan: Can I go first?

Mark: Okay

Brett: but I get to be the banker

Logan: Alright

_**About 10 minutes later the door bell rang**_

**_Brett ran over to the door _**

Brett: Who is it?

**_Mark and Logan looked out the window_**

Lizzie: it's Aunt Lizzie and Grandma Nora

Brett: Aunt lizzie

Mark and Logan: Grandma

Upstairs casey heard the door bell and then heard Logan and Mark yell "grandma" with excitement

Casey; grandma...wait moms here...(she paused) Uh oh...Oh no Derek is gonna flip...that's what I forgot to tell him

_**She rushes downstairs to find the boys with the front door open along with her mother and sister, brother-in-law and 4 nieces**_

Nora: Casey, hey sweetheart, how are you?

Casey: mom, hey, I'm good

Lizzie: Hey Case

Casey: Hey sis..I've missed you

Lizzie: Ditto

Nora: How are my boys?

Logan: Good Grammy

Mark: I miss you Grandma

Brett: Me too

Nora: I miss you too...wait where's Dylan and Ryan

Casey: with Derek they went to get pizza

Nora: Okay...well we'll see them when they get back

_**Casey looked kinda scared**_

Casey: Liz can I see you in the kitchen

Lizzie: Sure

_**

* * *

**_

_**KITCHEN**_

Lizzie: Casey are you okay?

Casey: Not really

Lizzie: Casey you didn't

Casey: I did...I forgot to tell Derek everyone was staying here tonight and he's gonna be soo surprised when he gets here

lizzie: well it'll be alright

Casey: yeah I know

Lixxie: okay now what

Casey: Go get David and the girls and I'll help you bring your bags in

Lizzie: That's okay we just have the one with all of our stuff for tonight and tomorrow and the rest of the bags is for when we are at Disney World

Casey: ok well tell them to come in because I want to see my nieces and all the cold air is getting out

_**They walk back into the living room**_

David: Hi Casey

Casey: Hey David (she hugs her brother-in-law)

DaVeigha, Blaine, Chloe, and Abigail: AUNT CASEY!!

Casey: Hey girls..I've missed you

Blaine:We missed you too Aunt Casey

Abigail: Where's Uncle Derek?

Casey: He took the twins with him to go get pizza

Abigail: Oh

Logan: Veigha!

Daveigha: Logan!

**_The cousins hug_**

Logan: I missed you

Veigha: I missed you too

Logan: you wanna watch my new movie with me?

Veigha: Sure

_**They go upstairs**_

Casey: I am soo glad you guys could come

Lizzie: Us too

Casey: Blaine, Abigail, Chloe why don't you girls go upstairs and play

Abigail: Okay

Casey: Mark, Brett why don't you take them to the play room where ur brother is

Brett: Alright

Mark: Mom...

Casey: Mark...

Mark: Fine...come on

The rest of the kids go upstairs while Casey, Lizzie, and David talk

OUTSIDE

Derek: What in the heck? (referring to all the cars in his driveway)

Ryan: Daddy who's here?

Derek: i don't know Ry

Dylan: Daddy that looks like Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Davids car

Derek: You're right Dylan it does...infact I think it is

Ryan: i guess they stopped by to visit us

Dylan: yeah but we leave for Disney World tomorrow

Derek: Casey (to himself) Come on boys lets go inside

_**They get out of the car and start to head inside and this is what you hear**_

Casey: Are you guys thirsty?

Lizzie: No we're fine

Casey: What about you mom? I'm soo sorry I kinda forgot you were here things are crazy

Nora: It's okay honey, I understand..How about I go upstairs where the kid are so you three can catch up..._**Casey Smiles at her mom and Nora goes upstairs**_

* * *

Casey I guess I sure call Derek and tell him to... 

_**Just then Derek and the twins walk through the door while Casaey is pacing around the living room and Lizzie and David are sitting on the couch**_

**_Derek looks at Lizzie and David and the boys and tells them to stay quiet_**

Derek: Tell me to what...Casey

_**Casey slowly turns around with an "UH-OH" look on her face**_

Casey: Hi Honey...

Dylan: Hey mommy

Casey: Hey boys

Lizzie: Hey Boys come here and give me a hug

Dylan and Ryan: Aunt Liz..we missed you..Uncle David

Lizzie: Hey why don't you go upstairs to the play room their's a surprise for you

Dylan and Ryan: Cool

_**THEY RUN UPSTAIRS**_

Derek: Lizzie, David

Liz and David: hey Derek

Derek:Tell me what Casey

Casey: To get more pizza

Derek: If you'll excuse Casey and me for a moment

THEY GO INTO THE KITCHEN

Casey: I missed you Honey

Derek: Casey...is there something you forgot to mention to me before I left

Casey: Maybe..(derek looked at her) Ok yes...

Derek: When were you going to tell me?

Casey: I'm sorry it slipped my mind

Derek: It's okay..but what exactly slipped your mind?

Casey: Um

Derek: Casey...ALL OF THEM EVERYONE

Casey: Yep. mom's upstairs with the kids...George, Edwin, Krista, Marti, and the other 5 kids

Derek: Ok I won't freak it'll be okay

Casey: well just remember it was your idea to invite them all to Disney World

Derek: yeah but I didn't know we would have 14 kids and 7 adults in one house together

Casey: Look, it's for one night besides the whole riding arrangements remembe

Derek: Oh right

Casey: and by the way it's both of our family...your brother and dad remember

Derek: Right...I'm sorry...I'm really happy their all coming it was just sort of a shock

Casey: It's okay...besides I need to learn to write stuff down and stick it on the refrigerator

Derek: casey...

Casey: Yeah

Derek: (pointing to the fridge) You already to that

Casey: Right...

Derek: Now kiss me baby

Casey: Well i think we've kept our family waiting long enough...it sounds like things are getting roudy

Derek: Yeah it is kinda noisey in there

_**They Open the kitchen door (it's on of those swinging kind so they pushed it open)**_

**_CASEY AND DEREK"S EYES WERE HUGE_**

**_Nora, George, Edwin, Krista, Marti, Nick,ALL 14 KIDS, David, and Lizzie_**

Family: Hey you two

Edwin: it's about time you make an appearance after all this is your house

Derek: Hey Bro...hey dad...

George: hello Son...Casey

Casey: Hey George..

Marti: Hey Casey...I missed you

Casey: Hey Marti...and Nick...

Kristen, Kelsey,Kirk, Ethan, and Eric-Uncle Derek, Aunt Casey

Derek: Hey

_**THEY ALL CATCH UP**_

Casey: Okay guys lets settle down...

Mark: Mom when are we gonna get our surprise

Brett: Yeah you said we'd get it when daddy got here

Logan..and he's been back for hours and hours **_(NOT REALLY JUST TO HIM)_**

Casey:Okay...well the surprise is

Lizzie: Wait Casey our kids don't know either

Casey: Okay well kids...

Derek: All you are coming with us to DISNEY WORLD

VENTURI BOYZ: YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!

Edwin an Lizzie's kids: YES ALRIGHT...

THE HOUSE WAS CRAZY THE KIDS WERE JUMPING UP AND DOWN

**_Derek looks at Casey_**: Well I guess now is the time to go get more pizza

Casey: How about this...we all go to CHUCK E. CHEESES and eat pizza there

Derek: What about the pizza I already got?

Casey: You only got one large pizza right?

Derek: yeah

Casey: Well what if we put that in the refrigerator and then go

Derek: Or we can eat the one we got and order more and have them delivered

Casey: yeah that could work too

DEREK: WHO WANTS PIZZA

Twins: I DO I DO

Derek: Ok well let me go order some more

HE GOES TO THE KITCHEN

Casey: is pizza alright with everyone else

Family: YEP...

Edwin: Tell derek no anchovies, pinapple, or jalapeno' peppers

Casey: Eww Edwin that's gross...why would we order that?

Edwin: I don't know but noone wants a pizza with that on it

Casey: Okay I'll pass along the memo

_**WELL THE FAMILY ENJOYED PIZZA AND BREADSTICKS **_

_**THE LADIES GOT THE KIDS BATHED AND IN THEIR PAJAMAS**_

_**AND THE GUYS TOLD THE BEDTIME STORIES...AND EVERYONE SAID GOODNIGHT AND FELL ASLEEP**_

****

**_NEXT CHAPTERWALT DISNEY WORLD HERE THEY COME_**

**_THE ROAD TRIP ON THE WAY THERE AND BACK_**

**_AND THE EVENTS THAT LEAD UP TO CHANGES FOR THE VENTURI HOUSEHOLD...HOW WILL THINGS GO??_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_**

****

**_WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER...Hope ya'll enjoy reading it since the last few were really short...THANK YOU TOO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THE LAST 6 CHAPTERS...I appreciate it..._**

**_Remember I am open to suggestions and or improvements..._**

****

**_Rebekah P._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	8. Authors note

**_AUTHORS NOTE _**

**_AUGUST 18th 2007_**

**_SORRY AGAIN GUYS FOR THE DELAY I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE next 2 CHAPTERS up ASAP I am working on them still_**

**_PLEASE KEEP READING..._**

**_THANKS YA'll_**

**_RP_**

**__**


	9. Road trip, cat fights, and break downs

The Venturi household and their extended family is on their way to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, USA

After many long hours of driving and dealing with kids they finally arrive at their hotel and check in

Derek and Casey agreed to take care of ALL THE KIDS with the help of Marti,Nick,George and Nora while Krista, Edwin, Lizzie, and David go out.

Casey: Derek what have we done? I think we're going cr8zy...

Derek: Casey relax they're just kids

Casey: No our 5 are "JUST KIDS" There are 14..COUNT THEM DEREK...14

Derek: Casey just relax

Casey: Ok I guess you're right because I mean it's not like we agreed to have all 14 of them by ourselves; now that would've been stupid

Derek: Yeah really stupid (his eyes kinda wondered around)

Casey: DEREK! YOU DIDN"T...Derek James Venturi ARE YOU NUTS...HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT

Derek: No but i think you have...It's just for tonight al least right now it's the 6 of us

Casey: UGHG DER-EK!

All is well for the 6 adults and calm until the kids go bananas

Derek:Well look on the bright side at least when the vacation is all over we can give 9 of them back to their parents

Casey: HAHA funny derek

Derek; But it's true

_**Casey, Derek, Marti, Nick, George, and Nora wrangle the kids all day that day until that night when it was just Derek and Casey on their own with them...**_

* * *

Casey: So Girls what do you want to do_**? (Derek took the boys with him for a BOYS night out)**_

Abigail: Movie

Kelsey-Color

Chloe-Rides

Daveigha-Swim

Kristen-Shop

Blaine: Bowling

_**Casey and her other 5 nieces looked at Kelsey**_

Blaine: What it was just a suggestion?

Kristen-Yeah and a stupid one at that

Chloe-Everyone knows you can't bowl at Disney World

_**Daveigha hits Kristen**_

Kristen-Hey what'd you do that for?

Daveigha-Don't call her idea stupid

Kristen-Well she's MY cousin

Daveigha-And she's MY sister so BACK OFF _**(Daveigha hits her again)**_

**_Kelsey hits Abigail_**

Abigail: Hey I didn't do nothing Kelsey

Kelsey-Well Daveigha hit Kristen

Abigail-Well I am fixing to hit you if you don't stop

_**Kelsey pinches her**_

Abigail-I warned you now you're really gonna get it (**_SHE PUNCHES KELSEY IN THE FACE_**)

CASEY-Girls hey Stop it right now

_**Kelsey Started screaming b/c she got hit**_

Abigail: Well I told you to leave me alone or I was gonna hit you (CASEY PULLED HER NIECES APART)Let me go I ain't finished

Casey: ABIGAIL KALANI and DAVEIGHA-LYNN GRANTHAM, KRISTEN DANIELLE and KELSEY MARIE VENTURI STOP IT NOW

**_

* * *

_**

**_Derek and the boys just happend to be nearby and heard the commotion and saw the girls fighting and ofcourse heard Casey yelling_**

Chloe and Blaine just sorta looked at each other

Derek: CASEY WHAT IS GOING ON? (looked at Kelseys eye) Oh my gosh WHAT HAPPEND?

Casey: Long story now my sister is never going to trust me alone with my nieces ever again

Logan walks up to DaVeigha

Logan: Veigha what happend?

Daveigha: Kristen called Blaine stupid

Logan: Oh and...

Daveigha: Well I hit her and now I am gonna be in big trouble

Logan; Sounds like to me she deserved it

_**

* * *

**_

_**Derek over hears Logan**_

Derek: Logan Blake Thomas Venturi I am surprised at you. YOU KNOW BETTER than to hit anyone especially girls

Logan: Sorry daddy, but she called Blaine stupid...and Daveigha was just taking up for her

Derek: it doesn't matter hiting someone is NEVER the answer do YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Logan: Yes sir

Derek: Good now go sit with your brothers on that bench over there

Daveigha: I'm in BIG trouble aren't I Uncle Derek

Derek: OH YEAH ...

Casey was sitting down crying

Derek: Casey what's wrong?

Casey: Derek I screwed up big time how could I have let my 6 nieces fight each other

Derek: Actually they're **our** nieces and only 4 of them faught

Casey: Derek you're not helping right now

Derek: Sorry I was trying to lighten the mood

Casey: I know I'm sorry thanks for trying but it didn't work

Derek: Well how about this..we take our 4 injured nieces along with our 5 sons, 3 nephews, and 2 un-injured nieces and go back to the hotel

Casey: Sounds like a plan but we need to get ahold of Lizzie and Edwin..since well ya know

Derek: Yeah I know (He puts his arm around her shoulders) Lets round up these rugrats and head back

Casey: well it's not fair for the boys Chloe and Blaine to be Punished

Derek: well that's true but you can't look after 10 kids BY YOURSELF

Casey: Excuse me what's that supposed to mean I look after OUR 5 while you work

Derek: Case, I didn't mean it like that...

Casey: Well that's the way it seemed..I cook I clean, pay bills, buy groceries, and also work..You know what I will see you at the hotel...Say goodbye to daddy boys

Boys: Bye daddy

Derek: Case,Casey Wait..Ugh why can't I just keep my mouth shut?

CASEY TOOK THE BOYS AND HER 4 NIECES BACK TO THE HOTEL WHILE DEREK WALKED AROUND with his 3 nephews and 2 nieces

Eric:Uncle Derek are you going to be in the "dog House" tonight?

Derek: Yeah probably...

Eric: Well we probably want ever get to play with Brett, Mark, Logan, and the twins again because of Kristen and Kelsey

Derek: Hey well it wasn't all their faught..

Eric: well they still had a part in it no matter who's at faught..Besides mom and dad are gonna get mad either way

Derek: Yep that's probably true

* * *

**Back at the hotel Casey put the boys in one room and the girls in the other room of the suite**

Casey is sitting on the bed thinking to herself about what to say to her sister and her brother in law and then to Edwin and Krista

**In the girls room**

Abigail:What are we going to do mama and daddy are going to be really mad

Blaine: You think (sarcasm)

Chloe: What do you think Daveigha

Daveigha: I think I should write my Last Will and Testiment

Abigail: Do you even know what that is?

Daveigha: Well sorta...

Blaine: Can I have your CD player

Chloe: BLAINE!

Daviegha: No you can't b/c I am taking it with me

Blaine: Taking it with you where?

Daveigha: Mexico

Chloe, Blaine, and Abigail: Mexico!

Daveigha: SShhh!! I don't want Aunt Casey to know..I am running away

Chloe: how and Why?

Daveigha: Because after what happend tonight i don't think mom and dad's going to be to happy with me

Blaine: Well we'll miss you

Chloe hits her on the arm

Blaine: Whatcha do that for?

Chloe: Hello because Abigail is in trouble too not just Daveigha

Blaine: Oh yeah..well abi look slike I am gonna miss you too

Abigail: Who said I was leaving? If you don't stop being so aggrivating me and you is fixing to fight

Blaine: AUNT CASEY!!!ABI THREATENED TO HIT ME!!!

Casey: Abi what is the matter with you? Come out here right now. Now go sit on the bed until your parents get back And as for you Blaine I suggest you quit being such a tattle tale.

Casey just sat on the edge of the other bed with tears running down her cheeks because she was soo ashamed of what had happened.

**For the rest of the night it was rather quiet...Derek came back with the rest of the kids a little later but instad had them in Edwins Suite so not to stir up another fight**

**Edwin and Krista return to their room**

Edwin:Derek, what are you doing here?

Derek:I came to bring you your kids..

Krista: Oh My Gosh! Kelsey, Kristen what happened to your faces?

Edwin: Derek did something happen?

Derek: Yes it did and before you get mad at Casey you might want to talk to Lizzie and David first because I have a feeling ya'll will be having a LONG talk later.. oh and by the way my boys were punished too b/c we didn't think it was fair to let them go on any rides if the others couldn't and Logan is especially in trouble so be sure to keep his name out of your conversations b/c he's already been taken care of and had nothing to do with your daughters faces..If you don't mind My wife and I are fighting I haven't seen my kids all night and I am sure Lizzie and David will be back soon and I need to talk to them also..

**DEREK WALKED OUT OF THEIR ROOM and Went Back to his and Casey's room**

**Casey was asleep on the bed and so was Abigail.. He checked on the boys and they were still up and then on his nieces and they were sound asleep too.**

**He sat on the edge of Casey's bed and gently shook her.**

**Casey stirred and then opened her eyes, they got big and she let out a small scream..**

Derek: Relax, Case it's just me

Casey: Derek, WTF? You scared the heck out of me and you almost made me wake up Abi

Derek: Sorry Case, Kristen and Kelsey are with Edwin and Krista..They just came back to their room

**Casey sat up**

Casey: Are they mad?

Derek:Not sure exactly, I kinda told them straught up not to get mad at you because you tried to stop it and that our boys were punished also even though they were not involved in the incident and then I left before they could really say anything

Casey: Ok...So now they're going to think we're cowards. NICE GOING DEREK!!The girls were MY responsibility and this fight broke out.

Derek: Casey I was trying to helo

Casey: Well you're not doing a very good job. I was thinking that maybe we should take the boys and leave

Derek: NO WAY Casey!! You and I both took vacation time off to come here and the boys are on break. We came here to spend time with each otehr and the boys and the rest of our family; Besides it costed a fortune

Casey: (she gave derek "the look") Derek, you won passes for everyone from your work

Derek: Right, but still we buy food...

Casey: Nice try Derek, but it's not going to work ok. How about I leave and you stay..besides i have tons of stuff to do at the Hospital

Derek: Case, why are you doing this...it won't be the same with out you and you'd miss out on alot of stuff

Casey: Fine, but I have to talk to my sister when she comes back

_**Just then there's a knock at the door**_

Lizzie:Casey, honey open the door

Derek: Just a sec...Well (to Casey) here's your chance to talk to your sister

Derek got up and opened the door

Lizzie: Hey Derek, Can I borrow Casey..?

Derek: Because

Lizzie: Derek please Edwin told me what happend

Derek: Oh really

Lizzie: Relax, Kristen and Kelsey said that it was only between them Abigail and Daveigha and Casey tried to stop them. Edwin and Krista grounded the girls after we get back home but they have to stay with them the rest of the time we're here

Derek: Okay Come in

Lizzie: Hey Casey can we go somewhere and talk?

Casey**_:(she wiped her tears)_** Sure

**_They walk out of the room and downstairs to the lobby and sat at a table with 2 chairs_**

Casey: Lizzie I am soo soo soo sorry please don't be mad

Lizzie: Casey I am not mad at you..I promise..I love you

Casey: I love you too Liz,

Lizzie: Although i am very furious with my 2 lovely daughters, Abigail and Daveigha...

Casey: So I take it they're in Big TROUBLE

Lizzie: OH YEAH..They are in deep deep trouble.

Casey: Well besides this how was your night?

Lizzie: Lovely...It was great just the two of us without the kids...haven't done that in a long long time

Casey: Yeah neither have I

Lizzie: Well why don't you and Derek have a date night while you are here??

Casey: Well apparently when all the kids are together a fight breaks out

Lizzie: Haha..just be glad it was just the girls and not the boys too

Casey: Oh yeah that'd be the day...(Knock On Wood) Just my luck ALL 5 of my boys fight with Ethan, Eric, and Kirk and 2 of the girls

Lizzie: Case,,I was kidding but lets not jinx it

Casey: Okay I know you were playing..why do you think I said "Knock on Wood"?

Lizzie: Okay how about you,me, Krista, Marti, and Mom have take the girls and hang out all day and have like a sleepover party...

Casey: Sounds great but I thought they were grounded

Lizzie: Oh they are SOO grounded...But David and I decided since we're here we might as well let them enjoy it because when we get home punishment starts...school, home,dinner,bed

Casey: Okay well what about the BOYS...

Lizzie: I'm sure Derek, David, Edwin,George and Nick can handle it

Casey: Seriously the guys...with my 5 and Eric, Kirk, and Ethan? That'll be a sight..But I think we can make it work

Lizzie: Oh it'll work cause either way we get the girls and the boys with their dads

Casey: Sounds great...but how about Derek and I are still getting our date night and you get the kids

Lizzie: yep cause I owe you one...(they hug)

Casey: We better head back before they put out an APB on us

Lizzie: Ditto

SO WHAT DO YA'LL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER???LONG I KNOW..ABOUT TIME RIGHT? SOrry IT'S TAKEN FOREVER...I started school so I've been BUSY BUSY BUSY and looking for a job...Well REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what ya'll think

NEXT CHAPTER

Derek and Casey's Date Night

Girls day,SLEEPOVER and BOYS NIGHT OUT..Some small details

TRIP HOME and maybe some other stuff

KEEP READING FOR UPDATES I WILL TRY TO GET CHAPTERS POSTED SOONER...I am bad about updating fast I know..But not to worry i have the other chapter in works after I write the one after this..THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT


	10. Sleepovers, Dates, and Surprises

**_Okay So in this Chapter the girls have a sleepover Derek plans a special night for Casey, but something happens and The Trip home is very crazy_**

The next day All the girls and women go on a shopping spree and eat dinner at the coolest resteraunt Le' Magnifique (i made it up)

The Boys and The guys went to the arcades and sports place for kids

**

* * *

**

**Nighttime the girls are in Casey's Suite and the boys are in David and Lizzie's Suite**

**IN CASEY and DEREK's Hotel suite**

_**Casey, Lizzie, Marti, and Nora are doing the girls(Chloe, Blaine, Daveigha, and Abigail's) hair..Krista is painting Kristen's Fingernails and Kelsey is playing with Kristen's hair**_

Lizzie: So Case what do you think Derek, Edwin, David, George, Nick, and the boys are doing right now?

Casey: Who knows they're probably wrestling and eating junk?

Nora: I think they're behaving themselves since George is there

Krista: Are you serious Nora?

Casey, Lizzie, & Marti look at each other and then at their mom

C :L: M: HAHA...You're too funny mom..That's hilarious

Casey: "Behaving" isn't even in the vocabulary when mama's not around (referring to her and Krista since she has three boys)

Krista: I hear ya Casey..Dad's in charge now..alot happens when daddy's in charge

THE WOMEN LAUGH and continue gabbing

_**Chloe-Belle, Veigha, Abi, Blaine, Kristen and Kelsey look at each other confused**_

DaVeigha: You know what Aunt Casey?

Casey: What's that Veigha?

DaVeigha: I think they're having burping contests and talking about other bodily functions..like this (_**she lets out a big burp**_) and then burps her name

(D-A-V-E-I-G-H-A)

CASEYS JAW DROPS OPEN and covers Daveigha's mouth

Casey: Veigha that's gross

Lizzie **(furious by this time):** DaVeigha Lynn..that's ugly you do not do that you're a young lady

DaVeigha: Excuseme..sorrymama,butihadtoburp (_**is jumbled b/c her mouth is still covered**_)

Chloe,Abi, and Blaine snicker but stop when lizzie gives them a dirty look and their smile quickly fades

Casey: Okay..But Let me guess you learned that from my son didn't you (_**uncovers her mouth)**_

Daveigha: yes Ma'am..His names is something something something Venturi...(_**let's out a sweet mischevious smile**_)

Lzzie: Daveigha

Casey: Cute honey...but I already know which one it is..It was Brett

Daveigha: Okay actually Aunt Casey I lied...it wasn't..Uncle Derek taught me how to burp my name..brett's good but he's not THAT good

Marti: Yep that's Derek for you

Casey: Sorry Lizzie I will talk to him

Lizzie: I have a better idea...Why don't we get him back?

Nora: Lizzie don't you think that is sorta childish besides it's setting a bad example for the girls and the boys too

Casey: Yeah Lizzie mom's right..although it would be fun we're not teenagers anymore

Krista: Well I sorta have a confession to make...I don't think Derek is to blame fully..Edwin does it too..trust me I know

Lizzie: Yeah and David is guilty also

Casey: I'll get Derek Back..But right now lets enjoy this girls night I am sure the guys are fine

They get back to the makeovers and games

**_

* * *

In the Guys room _**

**_The boys are wrestling and the men are watching them and a game is on tv too so...They actually started out watching sports and it turned into an all out wrestling match_**

**_Derek and his boys are sitting in the floor_**

Logan: Daddy..

Derek: yeah

Logan: Look out

Derek: For what?

**_Logan and his brothers dog pile Derek_**

Logan: For us

_**David, George, Nick, and Edwin are laughing at Derek who is now completly on the floor being sat on by his kids**_

Derek: Not funny Dad and Edwin; oh and Nick don't forget whose sister you're marrying

_**Ethan, Kirk, and Craig attack their grandpa, Dad, and Uncle**_

Mark: Haha...Grandpa got jumped...

Brett: I think you laughed too soon Uncle David

Dylan and Ryan: Us too

**EVERYONE IS LAUGHING**

_**And soon the boys are in the floor playing around**_

_**and Derek quickly gets up and helps free his dad brother and brother in-law**_

_**Then he does something totally unexpected**_

_**Derek(whistles with his fingers) The Boys Stop**_

Derek: Boys come here

Mark, Brett, Logan, Dylan, Ryan, Ethan, Kirk, and Craig crowd around Derek huddled up

Derek **_(whispering):_** Okay since Nick will soon be "Uncle Nick" i think we should welcome him into the family

Ethan: How're we going to do that?

Derek: Well why don't you dawg pile him

Mark: Dad want that scare him away

Derek: nah he'll be alright

Brett: Okay then lets go for it

_**So the boys and derek go back to watching the game on TV and nick stands up to stretch**_

Logan: Now daddy?

Derek; Now

BOYS: RAWWRRHHGGGHH!!! (_**they tackel Nick)**_

George and Edwin: Boys cut it out

David: Haha now that is funny

Nick: A little help here

Derek: No way

George: Derek

Derek: Okay okay alright boys that's enough..

The boys get off nick and stand up

Derek: Back away from Nick

Edwin: Welcome to the gang nick

David: Good Job boys

Nick: Am I on "Candid Camera"?

Derek: No you've been initated..Welcome to the Family Bro...

Boys: UNCLE NICKY (they run up and hug him)

George: So how does it feel to be getting 6 nieces and 8 nephews?

Nick: great!

Edwin: Okay now lets get back to the game

* * *

**_The rest of the night went well and the kids went right to sleep with no problems.._**

**_The Next day Casey is getting ready for her date with Derek_**

Casey: Okay now boys you know the rules listen to Aunt Lizzie and Uncle David while Daddy and I are out...No candy or junk food before dinner...proferably not at all and please get along with the girls and each other..No horse playing. no teasing, no name calling...(_**She's telling them this while they're walking to lizzie and Davids room**_)

Mark: Mom we know act like gentleman and not like monkeys

Casey: Have fun..and in an emergency tell Aunt Lizzie and Uncle David and we won't be far ok

Logan: Okay Mommy..GO have fun

Twins: Bye mommy

Casey: Bye I love you guys

**_(She knocks on the door)_**

Lizzie answers it: Hey boys come on in

Casey: Thanks for looking after them

Lizzie: No problem..Have fun

Casey: bye._**.(she walks away and lizzie shuts the door and walks down to the lobby where she meets Derek)**_

**Derek comes up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes and she jumps**

Derek: Relax Casey it's me

Casey: Derek I told you not to sneak up on me like that..I may accidently pepper spray you because of it

Derek: You carry pepper spray?

Casey: yes remember i told you...if you'd listen to half the stuff I said you'd...

Derek pulls her into a kiss

Casey (_**finishes her sentence**_) know these things

Derek: You were saying

Casey: Ugh Der-ek

Derek: I was Kidding.. kidding...

**_(he kisses her again)_**

Casey: So what's this surprise you were telling me about?

Derek: I can't tell you that's why it's a surprise...

**Casey pokes out her bottom lip**

Casey: Please...(**_gives him the puppy eyes)_**

Derek: Casey..it's a surprise besides you can't use the puppy dog eyes that's my trade mark

Casey: You taught me well...

Derek: Ok well the first surprise is coming soon so I need you to close your eyes

**Casey closes her eyes and Derek takes her hand and leads her out the door to the LIMO and the chaufer opens the door Derek thanks him and tells Casey to open her eyes**

Casey: Derek...A Limo...WOW! Oh my gosh this is soo great..I love you

Derek: I love you too

Casey: So where are we going?

Derek: Well that's the other surprise..soo you'll see

Casey: I can't wait

* * *

_**Where does Derek Take Casey?**_

_**How does there date turn out? (something special happens)**_

_**The Family Goes to ALL The DISNEY PARKS together**_

_**The Family heads back to Canada and life changes for the McDonald- Venturi's **_


	11. The date and Derek's question for Casey

Casey and Derek's date

**Casey and Derek's date**

Casey: A limo, you are the best

**Derek and Casey get in the limo and shut the door**

Inside it's kind of like a fancy mini lounge w/ couch-like seats, cd/dvd player, TV, and a mini fridge and a table set up in the middle with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of Champaign

Derek: Shall we?

Casey: Yes

**Derek pours him and Casey a glass**

Derek: Here's to you, Casey, my beautiful wife, mother of my kids and the Love of my Life

D & C: Cheers

Casey: Awe (they kiss)

**The limo driver comes on the intercom thing "**Mr. Venturi we're here"

Derek: Okay thanks John

**Casey wasn't paying attention to what was outside, but Derek put the blindfold on her anyways** **got out and then helped her out…**

Casey: Derek where are we?

Derek: You'll see (he shuts the door)

**He leads her to a carriage with horses and takes off her blind fold**

Casey: can I open my eyes yet?

Derek: Almost, ok now open them

**Casey gasps with happiness**

Casey: Oh, a carriage w/ horses…is this what I think it is?

Derek: Yep; it's a carriage ride through the park... With me

Casey: Oh thank you…you're the best… (She kisses him on the cheek)

**Casey and Derek are cuddled up in the carriage holding hands**

Derek: I love you Casey Lee-Anne

Casey: And I love you Derek James

**They kiss**

Casey: Derek

Derek: yes

Casey: just out of curiosity what made you decide to do this?

Derek: Well because I wanted to do something nice for you

Casey: Aww... That's sweet. .But seriously what's the catch?

Derek: can't a guy do something nice for his wife without wanting sex

Casey: Yes a guy can. But you are Derek…Venturi

Derek: Case

Casey; Derek... Chill. I am kidding...

Derek: So do ya?

Casey: Do I what?

Derek: Want to make out?

Casey: (half smiling) Ugh...Derek (hits him playfully) you are such a guy...

Derek: (Laughing) what you started it. Just trying to get a rise out of you and it worked

Casey: Okay. You win. I love you.

Derek: I love you too. **(They start to kiss passionately)**

Casey: You still got it..I think it's been awhile since I've told you what an amazing kisser you were.

Derek: Probably. But it's okay (they start back kissing and Derek stops) Besides I think we make beautiful babies because I am such a good kisser. Wouldn't it be fun to have a baby or 2 in the house again?

Casey: What? A baby ..What does that have to do with being a good kisser?

Derek: Nothing. .Anyways Where were we? The Champagne

Casey: **(Puts her hand in front of her face)** Hold up time out.. Let's press the pause button. Derek. Be honest...Do you want to have another baby?

Derek: No...What makes you say that?

Casey: Because you. Said just. .I'm so confused right now

Derek: You know what lets just forget about this conversation. That it was ever brought up and lets try to have a good time and enjoy being alone

Casey: Okay fine. I just wish you'd tell me if you wanted another baby

Derek: Casey let's just drop it..

Casey: Fine.

_**THE REST OF THE NIGHT WAS KINDA TENSE BUT THINGS GOT BETTER..LITTLE DID DEREK KNOW BUT HE WAS GETTING A LITTLE MORE THAN HE BARGAINED FOR. .because everyone was in for a BIG SURPRISE**_

STAY TUNED


	12. PACKING

Packing

_**Packing**_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Casey and Derek are packing their bags. After a long trip with many adventures the Venturi's and their extended family were heading back to Canada. But little did they know that this was just the beginning of what was to come in the next few months.

Casey: I had so much fun on this Family vacation. And I can't wait to go on more.

Derek: yeah me too. So about that question; Why didn't you answer it completely?

Casey: Derek not now. Let's just pack okay

Derek: Please Case, do you want me to beg? Because I can get on my hands and knees (starts to kneel and gives her the puppy dog eyes and poked out lips)

Casey: Okay okay Maybe, but just not right now. Maybe later on in a few years or something

Derek: a few years..

**CASEY LOOKS AT HIM like "ENOUGH"**

Derek: Ok a few years is fine

**A few minutes later**

Casey: It's soo hot in here

Derek; Case it's 74 degrees in here..

Casey: Oh. Well maybe it's just me**_. _**

Derek: (_**smirking)**_ Casey

Casey: Derek what are you smirking about? (half laughing)

Derek: The boys are with ur sister and we're all alone

Casey stops what she is doing

Casey: Okay

Derek: Well we still got about an hour

**THEY START KISSING and then the phone rings**

Casey: I better get that

Derek: Do you have too?

Casey: YES; hello, oh hi Lizzie, how are the boys? They did/ well tell the little twinsters that if they don't change into their own clothes that I will come "unswitch" them..Better yet if you just pretend to buy into their little game and go along with it then they'll eventually be like "No i'm Dylan" or "i'm really Ryan" it works everytime.

Lizzie: Okay see you in a bit bye

Derek: Where were we?

Casey: Packing our 6 suitcases

Derek: Oh yeah. (disappointed)

**_LEAVING_**

Lizzie: Hey Case you okay

Casey: Yeah I think i just ate something that didn't agree with me.

Derek: Are you going to be okay to ride?

Casey: Yeah I think i'll be okay.

Lizzie: Okay everyone lets load up.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER the venturi's left Disney World and headed back home. But unfortunately Casey gets sick and so Lizzie and Marti ride with Derek and Casey to help drive while the boys rode with George and Nora. And the rest of the kids are with Edwin, Krista, Nick, and David._**

**_Because casey was sick they had to change everyone around_**


	13. Car Sick

Packing

_**THIS IS BEFORE THE KIDS ARE SWITCHED TO THE VAN WITH EDWIN, CHRISTA and NICK LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SAID **_

_**It's about 3 or 4 hours into the trip. The family decides to stop for a bite to eat because the kids are getting hungry and cranky**_.

Mark: When's lunch?

Brett: mama I'm hungry

Logan: My stomachs growling

Twins: We're hungry too

Casey: I know boys we're fixing to stop right Derek

Derek: Uh huh

Daveigha: Mama, Where are we going to eat?

Lizzie: I'm not sure yet honey

Derek: How about Hooter's?

Casey: _**(ticked)**_ DEREK!! You are so full of it

Marti: **(**_**smacks Derek on the back of his head)**_ Idiot

Lizzie: Derek. You are such a guy. _**(Hits him on the shoulder)**_

Derek: Marti, Lizzie what'd you hit me for?

Lizzie: Derek use your head

Marti: Jeez I don't know maybe for being a jerk.

Derek: Hooter's is a FAMILY restaurant.

Casey: With waitresses who are half dressed

Derek: Oh come on Case. The foods good

Casey: Ugh.

Lizzie: Look there is a Chuck E. Cheese

Marti: yeah let's stop there

Nick: (_**on the two way Radio**_) Hey Ed. We're going to eat at Chuck E. Cheese. And give the kids some time to burn off some of that energy

Edwin: Sounds like a plan we're right behind you guys.

**IN THE CHUCK E. CHEESE PARKING LOT**

_Casey, Lizzie, Marti and the kids get out of the van_

Derek: Casey, where are you going? I'm coming too

Casey: _**(turns around and looks at Derek)**_ I'll be inside with the kids when you decide to join us.

_**(Walks over to Lizzie and Marti and the kids)**_

_**Marti shoots Derek a look and Lizzie just shakes her head they go inside**_

David: Smooth Derek

Nick: Yeah nice going

Derek: Wait a second you two are mad too. Maybe I should ride with Edwin

David: Wait don't do that

Nick: Yeah maybe Casey's just having a bad day or she's not feeling like herself.

David: Once we eat maybe she'll be okay

Derek: I don't know you guys Casey's been acting weird lately

**Nick and David look at each other and they GO INSIDE**

_**Edwin, Christa and their kids arrive and join everyone else**_

Marti: Okay kids. Who wants what to drink?

Lizzie: Marti might I remind you that we will be in a van with them for hours and we're trying to wear them out not hype them up

Marti: Right. Okay how about this Hi-C or Hawaiian Punch.

Casey: punch is red and red leaves a Stain. Boy's Sprite or water?

Boys: Sprite

Lizzie: Okay who wants pepperoni and who wants cheese pizza?

_Mark, Brett, Logan, Dylan, Ryan, DaVeigha, Abigail, Blaine, Chloe, Ethan, Kirk, Craig, Kristen, Kelsey decide which pizza they want and then go play until it's time to eat._

_**Everyone is situated and eating. Casey and Derek sit by each other but don't really say anything.**_

Edwin: (_to Lizzie and Marti)_ hey what's up with Derek and Casey?

Lizzie: You're brother was being a dork

Marti: A big dork._ (They go back to eating)_

Edwin: _**(confused) (to himself)**_ when is Derek not being a dork?

Dylan: Can I go play now?

Derek: Sure; Casey: You have eaten hardly anything

**(Casey and Derek look at each other)** Derek: Come on Case let him go play. Casey: No it's a long trip home and he needs to eat because we're not stopping every few minutes. Bottom line no one gets up until they've eaten something. Derek: Your mom is right you boys need to eat so Dylan until you've eaten a little bit more you can't play.

Dylan (Pokes out his lips) Fine (starts eating)

Casey: Thanks for sticking by me, I appreciate it

Derek: You're welcome

Edwin looks around "Now I am really confused"

Lizzie and Marti laugh "Edwin its okay we don't always get those two either" Lizzie replied

The kids eat and get to play. The adults are sitting there talking when Casey starts feeling sick.

Lizzie, Casey, Krista, Marti, and Nora are sitting at a table

Nora: Casey, are you okay? You look a little pale

Casey: I feel bad maybe it's what I ate

**They look at Casey's plate**

Marti: Which was what ice?

Nora: MARTI!

Casey: It's okay mom

Lizzie: You barely touched your pizza

Krista: or your salad

Casey: I just wasn't that hungry

Nora: Maybe you should try eating something else it might make you feel better. Sometimes when you don't eat enough….

Casey: yes mom I know when your sugar drops from not eating enough it makes you feel sick.

Lizzie: I'll go get you a milkshake

Casey: Thanks Liz

**AT THE GUYS TABLE**

Edwin: So Derek when I got here I noticed you and Casey weren't really speaking to each other and Marti and Lizzie wouldn't comment to much about it

George: You and Casey had a fight Derek?

Derek: it wasn't a fight Dad

David: Then what would you call it because it sounded like a fight to us

Nick: Yeah cause we had to Listen to Lizzie and Marti put there two cents in also.

Edwin: Ha-ha Lizzie and Marti are mad at you to what did you do?

Derek: Nothing, the kids were getting hungry and asked where we were going to go eat and I suggested "Hooters" as a joke and Casey got all sensitive about it.

George: Derek Hooters? Seriously weren't you taught better? DON'T DO THAT

Edwin: Yeah bro, especially when Casey gets in one of her moods

Derek: I told you she's probably just having one of "those" days

David: No I don't think so because Lizzie hasn't had hers yet.

They look at him weird

Edwin: Dude what was with that?

David: What they talk on the phone A LOT.

**EVERYONE LAUGHS; BACK AT THE GIRLS TABLE**

Casey: (looking even paler) has her hand on her stomach) Liz can you come with me to the restroom

Lizzie: (looks at her funny) yeah sure (they get up and go to the bathroom)

Casey: Liz I feel terrible

Lizzie: What's wrong?

Casey: I am so nauseated

Lizzie: I'm sorry you don't feel good Case

Casey: I hope I am not catching some kind of bug

Lizzie: I have an idea why don't you take some Pepto-Bismol and if you start feeling worse we'll split the kids and put them with either Ed and Krista or Mom and George okay

Casey: Okay

_**THEY GO BACK TO THE TABLE and Casey starts feeling even worse**_

_**About 30 minutes later the kids were getting restless and it was finally time to head home**_

And Much to Casey's Dismay she does unfortunately get sick. And the kids were placed else to keep them from getting sick because Casey thought she had the flu or something.

Casey: Derek Pull over. NOW!

He pulls over and Lizzie checks on Casey

Lizzie: casey maybe we should take you to the hospital

Casey: No I'll be fine.

Lizzie: Are you sure?

Casey: I hope so

After stopping 4 more times Derek calls Edwin and George on the two-way radio and tells them that some of the kids are going to be with each of them because they would be home later than them.

Daveigha, Logan, Chloe, Blaine, The twins and Abigail ride with George and Nora. Mark and Brett go with Edwin and Krista.

After a VERY LONG ride home Casey finally goes to sleep and they make it back and everyone goes their own way. All the kids get distributed back to where they belong and they are finally home.

Casey thanks everyone for coming and apologized for making them late.

NOW THE ADVENTURES BEGIN

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER. IT IS SORTOF LENGTHY though. I am just glad to have upsated it soo soon and I will try to update closer together.

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING. Let me know what you think. I hope this chapter didn't suck. Well later.


	14. 3 weeks later Casey

**_OKAY I AM PICKING UP WHERE I LEFT OFF THIS IS THE WHOLE CHAPTER NOW..HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT And AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG_**

**NOTE Casey works as a pediatric/LDR nurse (She's an R.N.) At the Toronto Ontario Medical center. She's the head of the NICU/regular infant nursery.**

**Its 3 weeks after coming back from Disney World. **

**Casey's standing at the nurse's station and starts feeling lightheaded. Emily (yes that Emily) also works there as an x-ray technician and walks up to her.**

Emily: Hey Casey, what's up

Casey: Nothing much trying to catch up from when I was in Florida

Emily: Casey, are you ok? You don't look so good

Casey: "Yeah I'm fine" she lied; why do you ask?

Emily: because you look like you're going to be sick or something

Casey: I'm ok**... (Her eyes get bigger)**OK I lied I'm not okay

**SHE HURRIES TO THE BATHROOM AND THROWS UP**

**Emily goes after her into the staff lounge/bathroom**

Emily: Casey where are you?

Casey**:_ (weakly)_** in here _(**gets sick again**)_ **Toilet FLUSHES (_she comes out of the stall and washes her hands and face_**)

Emily: Casey is you sure you're okay

Casey** (_nods her head_**_)_ Yep fine_ (**dries her hands**)_

Emily: Maybe you should go home and take the rest of the day off

Casey: Em, really I'm fine

Emily: I'll have someone fill in for you

Casey: That's sweet and I appreciate the offer really, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just stressed that's all and it finally caught up with me I guess

Emily: it must be something then

Casey: yeah just everyday stuff **(_pause_**_)_ Uh oh not again (**_she gets sick again comes back out and washes up for the 2nd time_)**

Emily: Casey as your friend I think you should listen to me and really GO HOME.

Casey: And Emily as your friend I am going to tell you once again I'm really fine it's just a bug or something.

Emily: Yes it's SOMETING. Look Casey you're my best friend and I really care about you okay. Please if something's wrong tell me tell someone.

Casey: Nothings wrong. I really think its stress

Emily: Well promise me one thing it something else happens you'll go home.

Casey: Okay (**THEY HUG)**

THEY HEAD BACL TP THE NURSES STATION WHEN

Casey: Emily

Emily: Yeah

Casey: I think I'm going to...

**(CASEY COLLAPSES IN THE HALLWAY)**

Emily: Casey, Casey...Oh my gosh I think she fainted. Dana call Dr. Morgan

Emily and some fellow co-workers help get Casey on the gurney and wheel into an exam room.

Dr. Morgan: Emily they just paged me. I was at the office what happened?

**Emily points to the woman on the gurney (Casey)**

Dr. Morgan: Casey Venturi...wait our Casey

Emily: She fainted but I don't know why she just sort of collapsed

Dr. Morgan: Did she say anything before she passed out

Emily: Well she started to say something but fainted before she finished talking

Dr. Morgan: Okay let's see if she'll wake up

Emily: Okay

CASEY WOKE UP ABOUT 30 minutes later

Casey: I feel awful... **(She looks around)** Emily

Emily: Casey you're awake

Casey: Yeah but why I am I in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV?

Emily: Well you fainted

_Casey_: I did, why?

Emily: I don't know stress I guess** (she answered sarcastically)**

Casey; Emily!

Emily: What? (**Shuts the door to Casey's room)**

Casey: it's not a big deal

Emily: Casey you fainted in the middle of a hospital so yeah it's kind of a big deal, but you're brushing it off

Casey: Ok...

Emily: I care about you and I'm going to figure it out myself if you won't

Casey: Look Emily, I'm sorry please forgive me I haven't been taking care of myself like I should and it caught up with me obviously

Emily: I'm going to call Derek to come pick you up

Casey: NO! I mean if you call he'll be all worried and stuff. Besides I have a car remember

Emily: Yeah and remember what happened to you earlier. I really don't think Dr. Morgan is going to let you leave unless someone comes to pick you up

**_Casey Calls Lizzie_**

Lizzie: That's weird

David: What?

Lizzie: The hospital is calling

David: answer it probably someone looking for Casey

Lizzie: Hello (**surprised)** Casey? Why didn't you call me from your cell phone?

Casey: Because I couldn't get to it. I need you to come pick me up

Lizzie: Okay but didn't you drive (**Looks at the clock)** your shift doesn't end for a couple hours

Casey: I know but I need you to please come to the hospital, I can't leave by myself

Lizzie: Why **(confused)** Did Something happen? Are you hurt?

Casey: No I'm not hurt, but yes something kind of did happen. If you'll come to the hospital I promise to explain everything to you as soon as I get home and I won't hold anything back

Lizzie: Okay I'll see you in a few

**_THEY HANG UP_**

David: What was that about?

Lizzie: I'm not really sure but I have to go pick up Casey. If you'll please drive me to the hospital and drive Casey's car back to her house and then pick up the kids from school I would really appreciate it. Please and thank you. I have a feeling Derek knows nothing about this so not a word. I want Casey to tell him whatever it is she has to tell him.

David: Okay no problem, but can we order out tonight

Lizzie: okay after this I don't think I'll feel like cooking.

**_(THEY HEAD TO THE HOSPITAL. Casey gives David her keys and then Lizzie and she begin talking)_**

Emily: hey Liz thanks for coming I'll see you later Casey

Lizzie: Okay Case, start talking

Casey: I needed you to come because Dr. Morgan wouldn't release me unless someone drove me home and I didn't want to call Derek

Lizzie: Why?

Casey: Because you're my sister and I needed to talk to you

Lizzie: Casey, you need to talk to Derek.

Casey: I didn't want to bother him at work. Because I knew he'd worry

Lizzie: EARTH TO CASEY! Derek is your husband he's supposed to worry and as flattered as I am that you call me Derek is going to be really upset when he finds out that you were admitted to the hospital which you still haven't told me what for

Casey: I passed out

Lizzie: You what? Fainted. Casey that's not good. See this is why you need to tell Derek. This is serious

Casey: Dr. Morgan said i was fine

Lizzie (**looks at her arm)** And the IV?

Casey: I was dehydrated, but I'm fine now. So will you please take me home? Maybe they'll finally release me

Lizzie: Fine but I want you tell Derek. Promise me

Casey(annoyed) Fine..Please take me home

Lizzie: Alright

* * *

**(LIZZIE GETS CASEY RELEASED AND TAKES HER HOME;THE RIDE HOME WAS SORTA QUIET BECAUSE LIZZIE KNEW CASEY WASN'T GOING TO TELL HIM)**

**_AT CASEY AND DEREK'S HOUSE_**

Casey: Thanks again for taking me home I really appreciate it. Do you want some coffee?

Lizzie:Since when is there coffee in this house?(gives casey a weird look)

Casey: There's been coffee in the house.

Lizzie: Casey, YOU HATE COFFEE

Casey: I don't hate it I just recently acquired a taste for it.

Lizzie: That's weird

Casey: I know but I never knew how good it could be

Lizzie: If you say so.

Casey: Oh no the boys..I was supposed to pick them up

Lizzie: Relax I just forgot to tell you that David went to pick them and the girls up from school I already had it covered

Casey: Well thanks Liz.

**_A few minutes later Casey starts rubbing her stomach_**

**_Lizzie notices her_**

Lizzie: What's the matter Case? Stomach hurts

Casey: Yeah, sorta

Lizzie: Maybe you shouldn't have drank the coffee so fast

Casey: Ugh..Maybe I shouldn't have drank it at all (Runs to the bathroom)

_**COMES OUT AND SITS DOWN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED**_

Lizzie: Feel better

Casey: Yeah _**(lying)**_

Lizzie: Maybe you should lay off the caffiene for awhile. Some ppl are sensitive to it

Casey: Gee thanks Sis

Lizzie: i didn't mean you

Casey: Uh Huh sure you didn't

David: Hey we're back

Lizzie: Just in time

The Twins: Mommy!

Casey: Hey guys did you have fun at school?

Twins: Yes we fingerpainted.

Casey: wow sounds fun

Mark: Hey Moma

Brett: Hi mom

Casey: Hey boys, where's Logan?

Mark: He's coming

Brett: Yeah but he's been acting weird since Unle David picked us up

Mark: Him and Daveigha both

Lizzie: Why would Veigha be acting weird?

Mark: Well those two kids are kinda strange

Brett; Mark that was mean

Casey: Yes very mean appologize to your aunt for calling Daveigha weird and then go upstairs and start your homework and you can stay in there until your father gets home

Mark: Sorry aunt lizzie (**goes to his room)**

**_Brett Looks at his mom:_**Bye Aunt Lizzie **(runs upstairs)**

Lizzie: Case what was that? A little rough on the kid don't ya think?

Casey: No..And don't say I'm in a bad mood

Lizzie:well you sorta are

Casey(**Starts crying)** I'm sorry Liz I dk what's wrong with me

Lizzie: Are you PMS'n? That can make you crabby and crave coffee and nauseous

Casey: No I can't be PMS'n I haven't had my period since before we went to Disney world..I think stress is causing me to skip

Lizzie: You're late

Casey: No I skipped

Lizzie: Same thing

Casey: NO WAY!

**_Casey's EYES GET REALLY BIG AND SHE GOES INTO LIKE THIS DEEP STAGE OF THOUGHT_**

David and the kids are kinda all over the house incase you all were wondering where they went. They're upstairs playing Mark's doing his homework (SUPPOSED TO BE) and Logan and Daveigha are still being real secretive and too themselves

Logan: Do you think the teacher will call my mom?

Daveigha: When you don't return the note signed eventually she's gonna call..BOTH OF OUR MOMS

Logan: But it wasn't our faught. He started it.

Daveigha: I know Logan. I had to fight her though she was really getting on my nerves

Logan: Yeah but after Disney World we're going to be grounded until we're 13 after they find out about this.

Daveigha: 13 that's a long time.

Logan: I know

**(FIND OUT WHY THEY GOT A NOTE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER )**

Lizzie: Casey I think we better go you need your rest I will call you later to check on you

Casey: Thanks Lizzie I owe you

Lizzie: You got that right

Casey: Hey

Lizzie: kidding that's what sister's are for..but do me a favor please tell Derek about today b/c if you don't someone else will.

Casey: Ok I'll tell him

Lizzie: GIRLS, David it's time to go..BYE Boys

Boys: BYE AUNT LIZZIE

Girls: Coming mom **_(they run downstairs_**)Bye Aunt Casey

Casey: Bye girls

_**THEY ALL LEAVE AND CASEY GOES TO HER OFFICE TO CHECK THE CALENDER; SHE SITS DOWN AND STARTS CRYING again.**_

**_Casey falls asleep in the office on the couch. Derek comes in from work_**

Derek:Boys, Casey I'm home. I've got chinese, Casey (**he goes upstairs no Casey**)

Mark: Hey dad

Derek: Mark where's mom

Mark: She fell asleep in the office so we decided to let her sleep and have been really quiet

Derek: Did you get that homework finished

Mark: Yes

Derek: MARK..

Mark: no, I'll finish it now

Derek goes back downstairs into the office. he gently wakes casey

Derek: Case, Hey sweetie I'm home

Casey: Hey Derek..Oh my gosh I fell asleep the boys

Derek: Are upstairs trying to stay out of trouble. I brought home Chinese

Casey sits up

Casey: That's okay I'm not hungry

_**HE LOOKS HER IN THE FACE**_

Derek: Not hungry for chinese since when?

Casey: Since now(she kinda snapped) Sorry Derek I've had a long day..No thank you

Derek: HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?

Casey: No

Derek:Don't lie yes you have your eyes are swollen & red and it's not allergy season so you had to have been crying

Casey smiled at her husband

Casey: I'm okay just a girl thing

Derek: Okay well if you change your mind I will have a plate in the fridge for you okay

Casey: Okay

_**HE TRIES to Kiss her on the lips but instead she tuns her head and he gets her cheek**_

Derek: Alright well I'll be getting the boys washed up

Casey: Thanks(**she gives his a half smile)**

Derek: I love you

Casey: I love you too

**DEREK WALKS OUT AND GETS THE BOYS READY FOR DINNER**

* * *

**_Casey Walks over to the couch and lays down and closes her eyes_**

**_She starts dreaming (I guess it would be 3rd person or 1st person??)_**

**_CASEY'S DREAM is at a park.._**

_**THERE IS THIS BEAUTIFUL strawberry blonde, curly headed, blue-green eyed little girl. She had a pink dress on and a pink bow in her long waist length curly hair.She goes over to the swing and starts swinging. There are 5 older boys playing **_

**_Little girl: Brat will you come push me PLEASE?_**

**_This older boy comes over and starts pushing her in the swing._**

**_He had dark hair and hazel eyes and looked alot like the little girl _**

**_(ZIZIE IS A NICKNAME LIKE BRAT)_**

**_Boy: "Zizie _****_be glad ur so cute because not everyone can call me Brat"_**

**_SHE SMILES AT THE BOY_**

**_Boy: "I love you Zizie" _**

**_Little girl:"I know I love you too bubba"_**

**_Casey keeps looking because the boy looks so familiar. She then sees a woman and man far off on a blanket with a picnic basket._**

**_She walks closer and the couple looks just like Derek and her. _**

**_Man: "Kids it's time to eat"_**

**_Boys: Coming dad.._**

**_Little Girl: "I coming to wait for me"_**

**_The oldest boy picks her up and put her on his shoulders and carries her to the blanket_**

**_Woman: "Hey shorty are you having fun"_**

**_Little Girl: "Yes I was swinging"_**

**_Brat: "Hey Zi we got a surprise for you"_**

**_Zizie: "What?"_**

**_all 5 boys start tickling her and she starts laughing the cutest laugh_**

**_Woman:"Hey boys lets eat before you start the tickle monster after your sister"_**

**_Man: Yeah I'm starving_**

**_Woman: You are always hungry_**

**_Man:I know (he kisses her)_**

**_the kids:"eww not in front of the kids we already have another sibling on the way"_**

**_Casey walks over to the swings and sits down she then puts her hand on her stomach and says outloud "NO WAY!"_**

**_she hears "CASEY, CASEY, Oh Casey wake up" "_**

She opens her eyes and is like

"Derek your kinda in my face"

Derek: Oh Sorry Case..You were talking in your sleep and I thought you might want to eat now

Casey: Oh yeah I am kinda hungry now...How long was I asleep and what was I saying

Derek: About 10 minutes and before you yelled "NO WAY" and put your hand on ur stomach you were talking to someone named Zizie

Casey: Oh.YOU WERE LISTENING..That;s weird..Anyways .um..The name was from a..Lifetime show movie thing..I think

Derek(LOOKS AT HER STRANGELY) Ok well we're fixing to eat if you want to join us

Casey: Okay I'm coming (derek Leaves)

**Casey goes to eat with her family and couldn't help but think about that weird but familiaresk dream**


	15. confessions, Dreams and pregnancy tests

**_After Dinner Derek offers to clear the table and clean the kitchen. Casey began writing a list of things they needed._**

Derek: Casey what are you doing?

Casey: Making a list of groceries we need

Derek: You're going to the store now, after dinner

Casey:Yeah

Derek: Okay

Casey walks into the living room

Mark and Brett are playing a game, the twins are half asleep

Casey: Hey boys do you want to come to the store with me?

Mark, Brett, and the twins: No thank you

Logan: I'll go with you mommy

Casey: Thanks Logan for keeping me company..go get your shoes on

_**Logan and Casey left 5 minutes later and head to the grocery store**_

**_Derek goes into the office and sees the calender out with writing all over it but didn't really pay any attention to it and put it away_**

**_He gets one of Casey's books off the shelf and starts reading it and falls asleep_**

* * *

**_DEREK'S DREAM_**

it was outside in the backyard. Casey was barefoot, singing, and pregnant AGAIN. There were kids everywhere. This little girl in the distance caught his attention. She was soo beautiful. She looked alot like him but had casey's smile and eye color.

He then heard "DADDY Brett pushed me""DYLAN MESSED UP OUR GAME"

DEREK WOKE UP

Derek:What's wrong? Who did what?

THEY ALL START TALKING AT ONCE.

DEREK: OK clean up then UPSTAIRS IN BED IN 10 minutes, teeth brushed NOW! go go go

The boys got ready for bed

* * *

AT THE GROCERY STORE

Casey: Logan how's school going buddy?

Logan: Why?Did my teacher call

Casey: No..Is there a reason she would call

Logan:Maybe

Casey: Logan did you get into another argument with one of the other kids?

Logan: He started it..I have a note at home

Casey: Okay well thanks for telling me

Logan: Mama why are we down this isle?(baby stuff)

Casey:I have to get something for mommy we wont be in here long okay

Logan: Mama i got in trouble for fighting at school

Casey: Logan! Why were you fighting?

Logan: Because that other kid wouldn't leave me alone and Daveigha got in trouble too

Casey: What!

Logan: Oops..

Casey: Daveigha was fighting too? WHY? what possessed you two to fight at school? say

Logan: The other kids started it..

Casey: Logan...I'll tell you what you promise not to fight anymore and I will talk to your teacher and we'll let this slide past daddy okay,but I am going to have to ground you for 2 wks okay...go to bed early.

Logan: Okay..

* * *

**Casey sees Emily with her nephew Freddy**

Emily:Hey Casey. Logan how are you?

Casey: I'm okay still feeling weird.

Emily:Where are Derek and the other boys?

Casey: At home..

Logan and Freddy are talking

Logan: Mom can Freddy and I look at the toys..it's just right there

Casey: Stay where we can see you and stay together

Emily: So did you figure out what was wrong?

Casey: no but I think I know

Emily: Really?

Casey: Yeah accordin to the calender it's got to be it

Emily: Are you pregnant?

Casey: I don't know 's why I came here to buy a home test and I knew Logan wouldn't pay any attention to what I was getting.

Emily: AND TELL DEREK

Casey: Maybe

Emily: LEt me guess you still didn't tell him about what happend at work

Casey (guilty): No

Emily: Casey,why?

Casey: Look I will tomorrow as soon as I take the test

Emily: Okay..hey well call me and let me know how everything goes

Casey: I will..Come on Logan let's go

Logan: By Freddy

Freddy: By Logan

* * *

**CASEY GETS THE HOME PREGNANCY TEST and goes to check out**

**GUESS WHO IT IS**

**KENDRA FROM HIGH SCHOOL**

Kendra: How are you this evening?

casey:(looking down at Logan) Fine how are you? (looks up)

Kendra: Good. Well aren't you a handsome boy

Logan: Thank you

Kendra: What's your name?

Logan: I have 4 names

Casey**:(eyes Logan) (notices the Cashiers nametag)** Your name's Kendra

Kendra: yeah

Casey:That's funny because I went to high school with a girl named Kendra

Kendra:Thompson High? Wait Casey..Casey McDonald

Casey: That's me

Logan: But mama your last names not McDonald I thought it was Ven..(CASEY QUICKLY COVERS HIS MOUTH)

Casey: Kids they are soo cute..

Kendra: Wait he's yours?

Casey: Yes again..Logan

Kendra: That is so weird he reminds me of someone I went to school with

Casey: really I have no idea who..

Kendra: 10.25

Casey:**(pays Kendra)**

Kendra: Out of 20 your change is 9.75

Casey: Thank you see you later

Logan: Bye

AT HOME

Casey: Okay Logan go brush your teeth and get ready for bed okay

Logan: Okay

Casey: Derek I'm home

Derek: Hey Casey what took so long?

Casey: Aww did you miss me?

Derek: Ofcourse and I sent the boys upstairs early they were fighting

Casey: Oh well the reason I wasn't home sooner was because I ran into someone from highschool

Derek: Really who?

Casey: Kendra

Derek: No way really..you're joking right..How is she?

Casey: Derek!

Derek: Sorry anyways did she recognize you or the other way around

Casey: No she figured out it was me

Derek: Oh (**he pulls her close**) So where are your bags?

Casey: Bags? oh I left it in the car

Derek: You only had one

Casey: Yeah

Derek: Okay well I am going to go to the office and finish up some work before tucking the boys in if you don't need any help

Casey: yeah go ahead I'm fine

Derek:Okay

* * *

**CASEY GETS THE TIMER FROM THE KITCHEN AND RUSHES UPSTAIRS AND PULLS THE BAG OUT OF HER PURSE. SHE OPENS THE TEST AND TAKES THE TEST AND SETS THE TIMER FOR 5 MINUTES**

CASEY'S P.O.V

"This is the longest 5 minutes ever. I wonder what the boys are going to do. How will my family react? and Derek? Snap out of it Casey. RELAX..Everythings going to be fine. Dum da dum dada dum da dum (jeopardy theme) Come on just ring already.."

SHE'S PACING BACK AND FORTH BACK AND FORTH in her bathroom and her train of thought is interrupted by the sound of

"BRRRIINNNGGGG" Finally

CASEY Picks up the test and her face is just blank

Casey looked at the test stick she couldn't believe it her expression went from emotionless to puzzled

The test was**_ NEGATIVE_**

**_It made no sense whatsoever_**

**_She heard Derek coming up the stairs into their bedroom_**

**_He walked in_**

Derek: Casey where are you?

Casey:I'm in the bathroom (quickly puts everything away in the bag under the cabinet)

Derek: I thought I heard a ringing noise

casey: Nope it wasn't coming from up here

Derek:(went to open the door) The door's locked

Casey:Yeah I know (opens the door) I told you I was in the bathroom

Derek: (Looks on the counter) What's the timer from the kitchen doing in here(he picks it up)

Casey: I had it in my hand when I came up here and sat it down

Derek: Oh well I put the boys to bed they are all asleep

Casey: Thanks (she kisses him on the cheek) I think I am going to hit the sack too I am soo tired

Derek: Okay well I am going to finish up some work in the office. I'll be up in a bit.

Casey: Okay Good night I love you

Derek: Love you too. Night

**_WHEN WE COME BACK DEREK FINDS OUT ABOUT CASEY'S INCIDENT AT WORK; SHE TAKES THE BOYS to the dr for their school checkup and Casey gets referred to her OB/GYN._**


	16. Appointments, Shaving Cream, and Derek

**The next morning the kids were downstairs eating breakfast and Casey was getting their lunches packed. Derek comes into the kitchen from the den**

Derek:Hey Case, Did you know that the boys are due for their school check-ups**(holds up a piece of paper)**

Casey:I knew I was forgetting something..When is the apt?

Derek: Like today at lunchtime

Casey: Shoot! Okay we can make this work I just have to pull them out of school early

Derek: Don't you have to work?

Casey: I'll take a sick day..Come on guys let's hurry and get to school

Derek:See you later Boys

Boys: Bye Daddy

Casey: Bye Hon..see you this afternoon..Love you

Derek: Okay Love you too** (They kiss)**

_**That Afternoon Casey picks the boys up from their school**_

Receptionist(_Christine Rozar_):Good Afternoon Welcome to The Greater Toronto Area Primary School

Casey: Hi I'm Casey Venturi and I am here to pick up my boys Dylan, Ryan, Logan, Brett, and Mark Venturi

Receptionist: Okay their teachers are...

Casey: Oh right: Dylan & Ryan: Sarah Atkinson;Logan: Tina Peacock;Brett: Marjorie Cason;& Mark: Kim Sellers

Receptionist: Okay one moment please

(**SHE CALLED EACH TEACHER'S CLASSROOM AND TOLD THEM TO SEND THE BOYS TO GO HOME)**

**Casey sat down in a chair in the office waiting for the boys**

Mark: Hey Mom

Casey: Hey Mark..did you have a good day?

Mark: Yeah

THEN COMES BRETT AND THE TWINS

TWINS: Mommy

Casey:Hey guys did you have fun today

Twins: Yep...We got to finger paint

Casey: I can tell, I think you got more in your hair then on the paper

Dylan: it's washable

Ryan:And..Non-toxic

Casey: That's a big word for such a little boy

Ryan: I am a big boy

Casey: I know that..Where's Logan?

Brett: I saw his teacher talking to him earlier..But he should be coming

Casey: Hey Mark, Brett stay right here I am going to try and wash this paint out of your brother's hair

Mark: Okay

**A few minutes later Logan comes from down the hall**

Logan: Where's Mom?

Mark: Cleaning the twin terrors up

Brett: You're mean Mark

Logan: Knock it off I got bigger problems

Mark: If we get out of here in time that'll be one less problem for all of us

Brett: Why were you outside talking to your teacher?

Logan: I have to give a note to mom and dad b/c the principal wants to talk to them

Mark: Suck it up..You know you arent going to get into trouble teacher's pet

Logan:(Drops his backpack) what is your problem Mark

Brett: Yeah mark why are you being so mean?

Mark: You're my problem..

Logan: **(gets in his face)** You know what you're not even worth it

Mark: **(Pushes Logan)** Now what are you gonna do?

**Casey Walks out just as he pushed logan**

CASEY: MARK VENTURI..OH YOU ARE SOO GROuNDED!!

Mark: Mom!

**Brett helps logan up**

Casey: Get to the car all of you..MARCH..NOW! Mark I dont want to hear a word out of you we'll talk about this at home because I am too angry with you right now..IN THE SCHOOL OF ALL PLACES. SOmetimes I don't know what goes through that head of yours

Mark: but ma..

Casey: ZIP IT Save it for your dad b/c I am not talking right now.

**SHE PULLS IN THE DOCTORS OFFICE**

Casey: Now I want you to go inside and keep your mouth shut. If you aren't sick, hurt, or bleeding I don't want to hear it keep your lips zipped. Mark, Brett, Logan take your books and start your homework

**THEY WALK INTO THE WAITING AREA OF THE DOCTORS OFFICE AND CASEY SIGNS THEM IN**

The 3 older boys get started on their homework

**Brett and Logan sit across the waiting room from Mark and the twins and Casey**

Brett: It's all his faught

Logan: I'm never talking to him again

Brett: Don't say that. He probably just had a bad day

Logan: So what now you're making excuses for him too..Ugh just because he's the oldest everyone always takes up for him

Brett: Logan..

Logan: I'm not talking to you either go play with your best friend Mark. **(moves away from Brett)**

**Casey is in her own little world confused**

Nurse:Yolanda Hobson: Dylan and Logan Venturi

Casey:Come on guys thats us (to the twins)

Mark: Mom can I...

Casey: NO! all of you with me now...I don't want to take a chance of you beating the snot out of each other

Brett: At least we'll already be at the doctors (half laughing)

**Logan put his hand on his forward and shook his head**

Casey: **(SCOWLS at her son) (Bretts smile fades and laughing stops**) You're next little boy.. Keep on with the smart remarks

Logan: Oh no he didn't

Mark: DUDE that was dumb

Brett: I went there didn't I?

Casey: OH YEAH...That was soo not funny now GO...

**THEY GO BACK TO ONE OF THE EXAM ROOMS**

Nurse: Okay I am going to just weigh them and take their temp, and then the doctor will come in

**The nurse went ahead and weighed all 5 of the boys and the routine stuff temp, bp, pulse and stuck their finger to check their sugar..etc**

**

* * *

****DOCTOR CHARLESTON: Family Doctor**

Doctor C: Hi Casey

Casey: Hi DR. Charleston

Dr.C: You boys have gotten so big

Casey: Say hey boys

TWINS: Hi

Dylan: I'm Dylan

Ryan: I'm Ryan

Logan: Hello

Brett:Hi

Mark: Hello

Dr.C: Okay so the twins are first

Casey: Yes

DR. CHARLESTON LOOKS AT ALL THE BOYS When He was doing Logans check up and notices Casey looked really tired and decides **_to give her a CHECK UP_ TOO**

Casey: So everythings fine with the boys for school?

Dr. Charleston: yes. Everything looks great they are healthy normal kids. But Casey..

Casey: Uh Oh That doesn't sound to promising

Dr. Charleston: Casey how long has it been since you've had a physical or a regular check-up

Casey: I don't know 6 months I'm not sure why?

Dr. Charleston: You look tired and I just want to go ahead and get you to have a routine check-up also if that's okay with you

Casey: Um yeah sure...Mark, Brett, and Logan go sit outside in the waiting room and please don't fight with each other. I will be out in a few minutes

Dylan: Are you getting a check up too mommy?

Ryan: Are you sick?

Casey: No but I am getting a check up like you guys.

Twins: Okay (**they stay with casey except for about 10 minutes)**

Nurse: Okay casey Dr. Charleston ordered some blood work and a urine sample

Casey: Okay um how long will it be before I get the result if there are any

Nurse: We should have them by this afternoon. We'll call you or either you can come up here

Casey: Okay thanks

Dr. Charleston: Casey I am also wanting you to get a pap smear so it'll be a complete physical.

Casey: Okay as long as someone can make sure my kids don't fight each other

Dr. C: They'll be fine. I am going to give you some vitamins and we'll let you know when the results get in

Casey: Okay thank you

**CASEY HAD THE COMPLETE CHECK UP and Then She and the boys went home**

* * *

Casey: Okay guys upstairs and wash up for lunch

**The boys go upstairs and Casey starts preparing lunch**

**OFCOURSE THE BOYS HAVE OTHER PLANS AND END UP Tearing the bathroom upside down**

**she is in the kitchen when she hears laughter and then a loud noise and one of the twins crying.**

**Casey: **Boys...what are ya'll doing up there? I swear if ya'll hurt your brother...(**RUNS UPSTAIRS to the BATHROOM...) Gasps**

**The boys were covered with shaving cream and the floor was soaked with water**

Casey: WHat in the HECK HAPPENED UP HERE?

**(IT WAS REALLY QUIET EXCEPT FOR Dylan crying a little)** WELL NOT ALL AT ONCE GUYS

**(Casey PICKS DYLAN UP)** I want you all to clean up this mess and change for lunch

You've got 10 minutes now move it

Casey: Are you okay dylan?

Dylan**(sniffling)** I got shavin crweam in my eyes

Casey: Come on lets go get you cleaned up

THE BOYS CLEANED THE BATHROOM CASEY CLEANED DYLAN AND THEN RYAN and FInished lunch

Casey and the boys eat lunch then she sends them Brett, mark, and Logan to their rooms and put the twins down for their naps. She crashes on the couch and goes to sleep.

* * *

Derek comes in from work and checks the messages

"YOu have 4 new messages"

Msg 1: "Hi Mr and Mrs. Venturi this is Headmaster Smith I am calling on behalf of Logan and Mark. If you can give me a call at my office as soon as possible it'll be greatly appreciated. Thank you.. "BEEP"

Msg. 2: Hi Casey this is Yolanda at Dr. Charleston's office I was calling to let you know that your results are in if you want to come to the office or give us a call. or stop by we'll let you know.Thank you

Msg. 3"Hi Casey it's your sister, Lizzie, I was calling to check on you and see if you were feeling any better. Call me when you can. Bye. Oh one more thing Did you tell Derek about the other day?."

Msg. 4. "Hello Casey This is Dr. Morgan i was calling to see how you were enjoying your time off and hope you are doing better. Also I hope you are resting I know you need it. You gave us quiet a scare at work the other day. My # is 555-0124 give me a call and let me know how you are everyone at work is asking about you. THanks. See you when you come back.

Derek Calls Lizzie

Lizzie: Hi Casey, I am so glad you called

Derek: Lizzie it's me

Lizzie: Derek..Uh-oh

Derek: Lizzie what's going on?

Lizzie: Nothing

Derek: If nothing was going on then I wouldn't have gotten a msg from you, Dr. Charlestons office, or from Dr. Morgan and they're all concerning Casey. Now tell me what's going on? Please

Lizzie: I told her to tell you. And so did Emily.

Derek: Emily knows too

Lizzie: Yeah. Look i can honestly say I don't know why Dr. Charleston's office called you. I am guessing Dr. Morgan called to check on Casey

Derek: yes he did but I don't know why so could you please feel me in. I have a right to know I am her husband.

Lizzie: I tried to tell her than but I can't help it if she's too hard headed and stubborn

Derek: Get to the point please

Lizzie: Okay Casey called me to pick her up from work the other day b/c she got sick

Derek: That's it?

Lizzie: No she was admitted to the hospital and Dr. Morgan gave her a vacation to rest b/c she passed out and he thought it may be do to stress besides she was sick when we came home from Disney world

Derek: I can't believe she didn't tell me...

Lizzie: I can..I mean Emily and I tried to tell her and she promised me she would so she's got some explaining to do

Derek: You're darn right about that.

Lizzie: where is Casey anyways

Derek: I think she is asleep it's really quiet and the car is still here.

Lizzie:Look you know now so please don't be too mad she was scared to tell you b/c she doesn't like it when you freak out and worry

Derek: Me freak out?

Lizzie: Yeah you kinda do have a tendency to do that. **especially when she's pregnant**

Derek: Yeah but she's...not preg..nant right

Lizzie: I don't know..I was just saying that's when you freak out. But I mean you freak out about other stuff and only one of you can freak out and she doesn't want it to be you.

Derek: Okay Lizzie well I am gonna let you go. I'll talk to you later

Lizzie: Okay Bye

* * *

Derek calls Dr. Charlestons office

Receptionist: Hi Dr. Charleston's office Francine speaking

Derek:Yes this is Derek Venturi and my wife is Casey Venturi and there was a msg on the answering machine for her to call and I was calling to see what she needed to do

Francine: Well if your wife wants to come to the office tomorrow and talk to Dr. Charleston she can 1 o'clock

Derek: Okay Thank You

* * *

DEREK KNOWS ABOUT CASEY AND SHE ALSO HAD A CHECKUP...FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. CASEY GOES TO GET HER RESULTS. How does she tell Derek the news.


	17. Puppies

**Okay at the end of this chapter Derek and Casey talk about the messages that were on the answering machine. Casey goes to the doctor.**

**Derek goes upstairs and checks on the boys **

**Casey wakes up and goes to the answering machine**

**"**You have 4 OLD messages"

Casey: Dereks home

**Derek comes back downstairs**

Casey: Derek who called?

Derek: Dr. Charleston's office, Lizzie, Dr. Morgan, and THE PRINCIPAL

Casey:What'd they say? (looking around)

Derek: The Principal wants us to call and make an appointment about Mark and Logan, Lizzie called to check on you and so did Dr. Morgan which was funny because I had no idea you were on vacation

Casey: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you

Derek: And the results are in at Dr. Charleston's office

Casey: Did she say what they were?

Derek: No just come bye at 1 o'clock and get them

Casey: Oh, well I had a check-up too incase you were wondering. They took some blood is all

Derek: Oh okay well if that's all

Casey: Um yeah

Derek: Casey keep Thursday afternoon open after you get the boys from school I have something planned

Casey: OKay but I still don't know why the school would call.

Derek: We'll find out soon enough

Casey: Yeah

Derek: Well I will make dinner, the boys are washing up

Casey: Okay thanks

**They eat dinner and go to bed. **

* * *

**The next morning**

Casey: Okay boys do you have you homework in your backpacks

Boys: Yes

Casey: Okay come on and let's get to school

Derek:I'll take them

Casey: Are you sure?

Derek: Yeah you take a break I'll take them and you pick them up this afternoon

Casey: Okay

Derek: Love you

Boys: Love you mama

Casey: Love you too boys

Casey Straightens up around the house and then gets ready for her appointment

* * *

At DR. CHARLESTON'S OFFICE

Yolanda: Hi Casey

Casey: Hi Yolanda

Yolanda: Just have a seat in Exam room 3 and Dr. Charleston will be with you in a few minutes

Casey: Okay thank you

A few minutes later the Dr. came in

Dr C.: Hi Casey, well we got your results in

Casey: Is it something bad?

Dr. C: No..Congradulations are in order. Your pregnant

Casey:Oh..I kind of figured that

Dr. C: Well I want to do an ultrasound and see how far you are

casey: Okay (Casey lied flat on her back and Dr. Charleston put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around

Dr.C: Your baby has a nice strong heart. And Everything looks great

Casey: Wow

Dr. C: You are about 16 weeks along so almost 4 months. I may be able to tell what you are having

casey: That's okay I want it to be a surprise.

Dr. C: Okay, just take your vitamins and take it easy and I will see you next month

Casey: Okay thank you

CASEY GOES HOME. She wasn't too surprised since everything kindof fell into place. Although she did have a hard time trying not to act weird around Derek. He did ask how the appointment with and she said everything was fine that the results didn't show anything abnormal.

* * *

THURSDAY AFTERNOON AT THE VENTURI'S

**_Casey and the boys are sitting at the table playing Monopoly_**

**_Derek comes in the house from work_**

Derek: I'm home **(goes to the kitchen)**

Casey: Hi honey

Derek: I have a surprise for you Casey

Casey: You do. Where is it?

Derek: Well it's not here we have to go get it

Casey: Now? What about the boys? They haven't eaten supper yet

Derek: we'll go out

Casey: Seriously?

Derek: Yes, Come on put on your shoes and let's go

Casey: Okay, Come on boys let's get our shoes

Dylan: What about our game? pokes out his lip

Casey: we'll finish it when we get home

Dylan: Okay

_**They put on their shoes and get into the car**_

_**IN THE CAR**_

Casey: Derek where are we going? We're not exactly in the city anymore

Derek: I know, we're almost there

Casey: Okay

_**ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER THEY TURN DOWN THIS LONG DIRT DRIVEWAY (IMAGINE A FARM ROAD LIKE WHAT YOU SEE IN THE MOVIES**_

Logan sees a sign and begins reading it

"_**Parker Kennels"**_ _Puppies for sale and for free_

Check out **"Parker Pet Palace"** downtown Ontario

Casey: Oh Derek you didn't (looks at him) you did

Derek: Maybe

Casey: Derek we can't get a puppy not now

Derek: Why not? You've always wanted one and I'm sure the boys would like one too RIGHT

Boys: Yes, Please mama can we get a puppy

Casey: Derek we can't "BUY" a puppy. I don't really like the idea of buying a dog

Derek: Yeah but you have to pay for an animal at the Humane Society

Casey: Derek that's totally different and you know it

Derek: Okay you have a point

Casey: So are we buying a puppy?

Derek: Nope. Infact they are going to give us a puppy if you agree to it. Maybe even two

Casey: two? I haven't agreed to the one yet

Derek: Oh come on Casey, haven't you seen "Beethoven's 2nd"? the kids and the mom were begging the dad to let them keep the puppies they had been taking care of. Please don't make me beg. You don't like it when I beg.

_**He walks over to the boys and they all give her the look**_

Casey: Okay fine, just stop looking at me like that. We can get a puppy, but you have to make a deal with me ALL OF YOU. CLEANING UP AFTER IT, Feeding it, playing with it, walking it, and bathing it. Do we have a deal?

Boys: YES! THANKS MOM** (They all hug her)**

Derek: THANKS BABY **(Kisses her)**

Casey: **(To her self)** I think I am going to regret this.

**They get out of the van and walk to this office connected to the building with the kennels (it was air conditioned) **

THE OWNERS ARE: Randall and Vivian Parker

Mr. Parker: Hi I'm Randall. you must be the Venturi's.

Derek: yes, I'm Derek. This Is my wife, Casey, and our 5 handsome boys; Mark, Brett, Logan, Dylan and Ryan

Casey: Nice to meet you (**Shakes his hand)**

Boys: Nice to meet you (**all the boys shake his hand)**

Mr. Parker: So Derek what kind of dog are you looking for?

Derk and Casey At the same time- D:A big one C: A small one

THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER

Mr. Parker: I see you two haven't discussed it yet. Well that's fine take your time. But to make things easier we have toy breeds and larger breeds.

Casey: I want a yorkshire Terrier, but I know Derek wants a big dog. He says yorky's aren't a manly dog

Derek: They're lap dogs.

Casey: but they're so cute

Derek: Anyways Mr. Parker I had an idea about what kind of dog I wanted to get our family

Casey: Really.

Derek: Don't worry Casey it's not a bulldog or Chihuaha

Casey: okay. I am glad you know me so well

_**They walk inside the Kennel where all the dogs are**_

Casey: Aww they are soo cute.

Logan: Mom can we go look around

Casey: Stay where your dad and I can see you

Logan: Okay

**THE KIDS GO LOOK AROUND AT THE DIFFERENT PUPPIES AND DOGS**

Mr. parker: So Mr. Venturi what kind of dog gig you have in mind?

Derek: Well I want a good family dog, one that loves kids, and is very protective and loyal and a good watch dog maybe

casey: derek do we really need a watch dog?

Derek: Well there may some day where I have to go out of town and want be at home and I would feel better if we had a watch dog to protect you and the boys..on top of the security system.

Casey: Okay if that's what you want but no aggressive dogs

Mr. Parker: Mr. Venturi there are several breeds that are very loving especially to children and who are superb watch dogs. The _German Shepherd, Labrador retriever, Golden Retriever,Border collies.American Eskimo Dog,Bernese Mountain Dog_

Derek: That is a lot to choose from..Any suggestions Casey

Casey: I like small dogs remember

Mr. parker: We have yorkies

Casey: really..

Boys: MAMA come here look at these puppies

Casey: Excuse me a moment

Derek: Mr. Parker I really like Golden Retrievers. They are very good dogs

Mr. Parker: Well you're in luck because we have a little that just turned 8 wks old yesterday and the puppies are beautiful. And I believe we had a deal. We will give you a puppy

Derek: Thank You so much. I will come back and pick up the puppy but first I want to look at them and maybe let the boys play with them if that's okay.

Mr. Parker: Ofcourse

Derek: Hey boys come over here.Look at these puppy aren't they cute

Brett: What kind are they?

Mr. Parker: Golden Retrievers

Mark: They are soo little

Casey: Now they're little but remember boys they get bigger. Puppies grow up just like you guys. And they are a BIG RESPONSIBILITY

Logan: Can I pet one please?

Mr. Parker: yes you may (he picks one of the puppies out and hands her to Logan)

Logan: Is it a girl or boy?

Mr. Parker: A girl

**SHE LICKS HIS FACE**

Logan(Giggling): I like her..

Mark: Can I hold her? (Logan hands his brother the puppy and they all take turns)

Casey Sees the labs and goes to check them out and right away she falls in love with one of the puppy's

Mr. parker: Casey would you like to hold a puppy

Casey: I was just looking and we really only need one

Mr. parker: Come on you know you want to pick one up..And I think I know which one ( _**he points out the puppy and a big smile comes across Casey's face**_)

Casey: Thank you..

**Derek looks over at casey and sees her holding the labrador puppy and immediatly gets another brilliant idea.**

Derek:So casey do you like the puppy?

Casey:He's adorable but the boys like the Golden Retriever**.(she cuddles the puppy)**

Derek: Well I was thinking why don't we get both of them?

Casey: Derek that's sweet but we can't get two puppies it's too much

Derek: No it isn't come on you get the lab and the boys get the golden and everyone's happy and I get 2 dogs

Casey:Oh alright but I don't want to be cleaning up dog hair or poop everytime I turn around

Derek: I'll do it

Casey: Okay let's do it

Derek:Mr. Parker we're getting the Lab and the Golden retriever puppies

Mr. Parker: Ok then. Enjoy your puppies

Derek: Boys guess what?

Mark:What?

Derek: You better start thinking of a name for this little gal she's yours

Boys: YES! THAnK YOU MOM AND DAD!!

Derek:Casey what are you going to name your puppy?

Casey : I'm not sure yet I have to see his personality come out some more before i decide

Derek: Alright well we're finished here..Let's go to PETSMART and then get something to eat thru the drive in and head home

Casey: Sounds like a good plan

The Venturi's get some dinner and head home

AT THE VENTURI HOUSE

Casey:Hey Boys, what are you going to name her?

Mark: We don't know yet?

Derek:Well you'll have to agree on something you can't just call her "Girl" all the time

Brett: How are we going to agree on a name?

Casey: Why don't you pick a number 1-10 and whoevers closest gets to pick it

Derek: Or we can put the names in a hat and draw and whichever one we draw is what she is stuck with

Logan: Yeah but what about mommy's puppy? He needs a name too

Casey: I will name him sometime

**Derek Laughs**

Casey: What's so funny?

Derek: Eventually is right.It'll take you a week to name the poor dog

Casey: Will not...How about** "Boco"?**

Derek: That sounds like a meatless hamburger patti..

**THE BOYS SNICKER**

Casey: And you have a better name

Derek: "Buster"

Casey**(laughs**) I have... I mean.. had a teddy bear named "Buster"

Derek: Seriously?

Casey: yes i liked my stuffed animals

Derek: Yep sounds like it

Casey: I have a name for my sweet little man

Derek: What?

Casey:**"Shakespeare"**

Derek: You are too funny

Casey:What? I like the name and I like William Shakespeare

Derek: How about _**"Romeo and Juliette**_" or "**_Samson and Delilah"?_**

The boys:No we don't like the name Delilah!

Casey: Me neither

Logan: Let's just pick a number

Casey: Okay I have a number in my head (it's 7)

Dylan: 3

Ryan: 9

Brett: 1

Mark: 10

Logan: 6

Casey: Okay Logan the # was 7 so you get to choose the name

Logan: **_"Sunny" because she's yellow_**

Derek: I like it

Casey: Me too

Derek: Boys...

Mark, Brett, and Twins: WE LOVE "**Sunny"**

**_Casey gets "Sunny" from her carrier and hands her to Logan_**

Logan:Here mark you can hold her

Mark: She's soo soft

Brett: what about your puppy mommy?

TWINS: Yeah mommy, what about him? **(point to the little black furball)**

Casey: I'm working on it

Derek: How about**.."Tanner"**

Casey: **"Tanner and Sunny" **Now go do your homework guys

Derek: I love you

Casey: I love you more

Boys: Yuck...(giggle)

Casey: Guys upstairs..(Pauses) Derek I have something to show you

Derek: What? It's not the phone bill is it?

Casey: Derek..I thought this would be a good time to show you

Derek: I was kidding..Seriously though what is it

Casey: I have to tell you something..

Derek: tell me what..

Casey: You swear you won't freak out or faint or something

Derek: I promise now please just tell me what's going on

**_Casey gets her pocket book and pulls out an envelope_**

Casey: This is for you

Derek: Okay (he opens it and pulls out a sonogram picture)

Casey: Well.(worried)..say something

Derek: it's a picture.. an ultrasound picture...(he looks at her)

Casey: I went to the doctor yesterday

Derek: You mean..we're..you're...

Casey: Yep

Derek: YES!! (he picks her up and swings her around) I AM SOO HAPPY..I can't believe it..How far are you?

Casey: Not very..You mean you're not mad

Derek: Casey why would I be mad I mean after all you didn't get pregnant by yourself. Besides maybe you'll get the little girl you've always wanted

Casey: maybe but it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy..

Derek: So when are we going to tell the boys and the rest of the family

Casey: When I get over the shock myself. I just can't understand why the test was negative

Derek: I looked on the box and the test was faulty it was expired.

Casey: Well now that makes alot since

Derek: One more thing I already new about your Dr. appointment

Casey: really how?

Derek: Yolanda from Dr. Charleston's office called and said your "results" were in and I sorta figured it out. Lizzie called to check on you and so did Dr. Morgan.

Casey: Yeah about that I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I know I should've told you as soon as it happend. And Lizzie told me you got it out of her and you were upset so I am really sorry for keeping something like that from you because I know I'd be upset if it were the other way around

Derek:It's okay. I love you casey and I am glad you are the mother of my kids

Casey: I love you too..

Derek: Well I guess it's time to start moving kids around to make one of the rooms a nursery

Casey: I guess soo...


	18. Telling The kids

MAMA'S HAVING A BABY

_**MAMA'S HAVING A BABY**_

Derek: So when are you going to tell your mom and dad?

Casey: I don't know tomorrow maybe

Derek: Why don't we call them now?

Casey: Well even though this should be an old hat to us I sort of wanted to sit with the news a day or 2.

Derek: Come on Casey we got to tell them sooner or later and the boys need to know too

Casey: Okay Um why don't we invite everyone to come over for ice cream Sunday's

Derek: Okay or we can just 3-way and put them on speaker phone

Casey: I vote we wait until the baby is ready to be born

Derek: And I think you've officially lost it.

Casey: You are fixing to buy yourself a night on the couch downstairs

Derek: Well at least I want be near you Mrs. Cranky Pants

Casey: I am not cranky and you're mean Derek

Derek: I was kidding

Casey Starts crying

Casey: I hope you're happy

GOES UPSTAIRS

Derek starts to go after her when there was a knock at the door

Derek: (**Opens the door)** Hi dad and Nora what are you doing here?

George: Just over for a visit

Nora: We came to see Casey and see how she was doing

Derek: Well she's not feeling like herself right now

Nora: Is she sick?

Derek: Not at the moment

George: What?

Derek: Nothing. (closes the door)

2 minutes later THERE IS ANOTHER KNOCK AT THE DOOR

This time it was Edwin, Christa, and The Children

Edwin: Hey bro..what's up

Derek: Well…Casey and I were having…

EDWINS KIDS: GRANDMA

Derek: a discussion

**The Boys come downstairs and sees everyone**

Edwin: Hi guys

Boys: Uncle Edwin

Derek: Boys did you finish your homework

Boys: Yes dad

THERE IS A 3rd Knock at the door and it's

Marti and Nick

Derek: Hey Smarti, nick

Marti: Derek we're not kids anymore but I love you too Smerek

Derek: That hurt Marti…Tear..

Marti: Oh Derek

Nick: Hey man…where is Casey?

Derek: Upstairs pouting..We were kinda in the middle of something when everyone started showing up

Derek finally gets to sit down when there is a 4th and Final knock at the door

Derek: I'm not even gonna bother

The door opens and it's Emily, Lizzie, David, and the Girls

Lizzie: Well can we come in

Derek: everyone else did

Lizzie: Derek…

Derek: Excuse me for a minute (HE GOES UPSTAIRS)

Casey is sitting on the bed

Derek: Can I come in?

Casey: I don't know can you?

Derek: Casey come on don't be like that

Casey: What do you want Derek?

Derek: Well it's probably a bad time to ask but will you please come downstairs

Casey: Why?

Derek:(grabs her hand) You'll see

Casey and derek get half way down the stairs

CASEY'S MOUTH DROPS OPEN

She turns around to walk back

Derek: I don't think so

Casey: Derek not to sound mean but why are they here?

Derek: i don't know I was hoping you would tell me..I mean since the whole Disney World thing when YOU asked them to come over

Casey: Okay first of all...Yeah true I forgot to tell you..and secondly THIS i had nothing to do with

Derek: Well I guess now is as good a time as any to tell them and I can't believe you didn't hear everyone from upstairs

Casey: I am a mom to 5 boys so I can tune out noise to a certain extent

Derek: Is that legal?

Casey: DEREK..you do it too

Derek: To tune out other things

Casey: You are really starting to get on my nerves(walks downstairs)

Derek: The couch it is (follows her)

* * *

Nora: Well there you are it's about time

Lizzie: Yeah Case, where ya been?

Casey: Upstairs

Derek: Ok so now everyone is here..

Casey: Yeah why is everyone here, now, this afternoon. I didn't plan anything

Derek: Me neither

**Everyone got quiet and looked around at each other**

Nora:Case it's game night remember the 10th

Casey: Um...

Derek: Casey..

Casey: Oops I kinda forgot

Derek: That's a big oops Casey

Edwin: Derek you forgot about the big game on..You've been talking about it forever

Casey: Big Game?

Derek: Yeah Casey you know..the one..about..where..

Casey: Uh Huh No I don't know which one

Derek: I didn't tell you

Casey: Well looks like that wasn't the only big news for this week

Derek: Guess not..

EVERYONE IS LOOKING AROUND CONFUSED

Emily: Casey what are you two talking about?

Casey: Logan Come here

Logan: Ma'am

CASEY WHISPHERS SOMETHING IN HIS EAR

**there's going to be a new baby in the family It's due in March?**

Logan:(Looks at his mom and says"You're having a baby in March"

The room fell so silent you could hear a pin drop

Derek and Casey: SURPRISE...

EVERYONE STARTED CHEERING and Hugging the parents to be

**The twins go get the puppies**

Dylan:Look Grammy we got a puppy

Ryan: Two puppies

Nora: Wow

Lizzie: that must've been Derek's idea

Derek: Actually the black lab is Casey's

Nora: Casey got a dog?

Casey: yes I did and his name is "Tanner" and I am quite fond of him

Dylan hands "Tanner" to his mama

Tanner licks Casey

Casey: Good boy..Okay boys go but the puppies back in their carriers okay

Dylan: Can we please play with them?

Ryan: Yeah please

Casey: No there are too many ppl here right now maybe later okay

TWins: Okay (pouty they put the dogs up anyway)

Casey: Look everyone thinks for coming but it's been a long day so can we maybe post pone game night

Marti: Come on Case you love Game Night

Lizzie: Yeah and the kids are excited to play with each other

Emily: Come on Casey i haven't got to talk to you in days

Nora: Please

Derek: We might as well Casey everyone is here

Casey: And what about food

DING DONG: It was the pizza guy

Edwin: Already covered. That would be the pizza

Casey: Okay..

* * *

The guys were watching the game..the women were in the kitchen sitting at the table talking. The kids were playing board games

Casey: So I know you are all wondering about this...(she pulls out the sonogram)

Marti: Aww soo cute. It looks like Derek

Casey: Please don't call the baby "IT" I cant stand that.

Marti: Well sorry..when you find out what you're having then I will not call the baby it

Casey: Well you see the thing is..

Lizzie: Let me guess either you don't know yet or you said you didn't want to know

Casey: The 2nd one

Emily: Casey you of all people **DOESN'T** want to know the sex of your baby

Casey: What are you saying Em?

Emily: After 5 babies and knowing ofcourse you were having boys I figured you'd want to know

Casey: No I want this one to be a surprise

Lizzie: Wait how far are you anyway..You shouldn't be able to find out the sex for a while right?

Casey: No actually the Dr. asked me yesterday if I wanted to know

Krista: Yesterday?

Casey: Yeah Why?

Nora: Casey that means you are more than a month along

Casey: Duh I know that you guys

Krista: That is so cool

Casey: What?

Marti: You got pregnant at DISNEY WORLD

Lizzie; Casey you did?

Casey: Marti

Nora: Lizzie

Casey: WHAT? No i didn't

Lizzie: It's been a little over a month since the trip

Casey: Stop it guys. I didn't get pregnant at Disney world

Marti: You didn't

Casey: No I was already pregnant and didn't know it. Put it together think about it I had MORNING SICKNESS coming back not food poisoning.

Lizzie: Wow that explains so much especially when...

CASEY(sorta yelling) Lizzie! (she shakes her head at her)

Lizzie: Never mind..

Nora: Okay so about the baby shower. We should do it when you're 6 months or so along

Krista: We can all help

Marti: it can be co-ed

Casey: Fine do what you want _**I just want this pregnancy TO BE OVER**_

Nora:Oh Honey

Lizzie: Casey

Marti: Wait Casey

Casey: I'm sorry guys I am glad you came but I just need to be alone

* * *

**WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM**

Casey: Derek I need to talk to you

Derek : What's wrong babe you look tired?

Casey: I am and I just want everyone to go home and we can do this another time.

Derek: Okay if that's what you want I will tell them to leave

Casey: Yeah (goes upstairs)

Derek: (Shuts off the Tv)Looks guys Casey isn't feeling well so can we reconviene elsewhere

The Ladies come in the living room

lizzie and Krista: KIDS LETS GO WE'RE LEAVING

They all come running downstairs

Casey Comes back downstairs

Casey: Thank you for coming sorry about this everyone..

Krista: Hey Case um if you want the boys can come stay with us

Edwin: Yeah it'll be fun-Kirk, Craig, and Ethan will enjoy it

Casey: Sure I don't mind

CASEY GOES TO LIZZIE WHO WAS headed to her car

Casey: I love you Lizzie and thanks for coming

Lizzie:Casey is it okay if I stay over tonight

Casey: Um sure the boys are going to Krista and Edwins

Lizzie: I just feel like spending time with you tonight if you are up to it

Casey: I can't promise I will be much fun but okay

Lizzie: Thanks just let me go talk to David

David: Liz you okay you look worried

Lizzie: I am staying with Casey tonight because I have this really bad feeling and I think I should be here for her b/c I know Derek is going to flip out and then again Casey is too stubborn to tell Derek when somethings wrong and I believe she'll tell me

David: Okay if you feel like you should stay then it's fine with me just be careful and I love you

lizzie: I love you too

Everyone leaves except Lizzie

Casey goes inside and her and lizzie start talking and then they both fall asleep

THEN things take a turn for the worst

**_WHAT IS UP? WHAT IS THIS BAD FEELING LIZZIE IS HAVING. What happens to Casey. FIND OUT NEXT in_**

**_"A Close Call"_**


	19. A little complication

Casey wakes suddenly. She rises and sits on the edge of the bed. She walks to the bathroom. She notices some spotting of blood in her underwear . She brushes it off as normal. She washes her hands and crawls into bed and gets under the covers. She drifts off to sleep until she is waken again by a dull pain in her stomach. She tries to put it off as cramps from the preganancy but tosses and turns and lays awake. Lizzie stirs

Lizzie: Casey are you okay? you seem tense

Casey: I'm just having some cramps but they're getting worse.

Lizzie: Do you want me to get Derek?

Casey: No I'll be I have to pee again this is soo annoying

Lizzie: You just come from the bathroom

Casey(getting out of bed) I know (she walks to the bathroom, but what she thought was the urge to use the bathroom was really thhe spotting getting worse)

OH MY GOSH! (she screamed)

Lizzie: casey(she runs to her)

Casey: Lizzie I'm bleeding, I thought it was just some spotting.

Lizzie: We're going to the hospital if I have too drag you there..

**Casey didn't argue and got dressed and they headed downstairs**

Derek: What's all the commotion ladies? Where are....(pauses and sees the tears in Casey's eyes and the worry in her face) You going?

Casey:Derek...

Derek: Something's wrong isn't it?

Lizzie: We've got to get her to the hospital

Casey:(her hand is on her stomach) Oww..what if

Derek: No, don't start don't say it! (He gets on his shoes and they head to the car)

Derek Starts to get into the driver's seat but Lizzie intervien's

Lizzie: I don't think so Derek I'm driving..

Derek: Fine but hurry

AT THE HOSPITAL

Dr. Charleston: Hi Casey

Casey: Dr. Charleston

Dr.C: Casey I am going to perform an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay. Your tests came back fine. You're a slight bit anemic and your BP is higher than I want it to be.

Dr. C Starts the ultrasound. "Hear that Casey? That's your baby's heart. Your babies fine it's strong and is developing on schedule.

Casey: What about the bleeding?

Dr: Well I am going to put you on bedrest for 5 weeks and then I want you to come back for some tests and if your Bp has gone down and no more spotting has occured then you should be able to resume normal activities. Also try not to lift more than 10 lbs if at all sure you are taking your pre-natal vitamins and If you have any questions don't hesitate to call.

Casey: Okay Thanks

Derek: Thank you Doctor

Dr.C: Um Derek..

Derek: Yes

Dr.C: Make sure you keep an eye on her and try not to let her get stressed out and let her vent to you and just love her unconditionally. Being pregnant isn't easy on any woman especially with complications on top.

derek: Right..Thank you maybe next time we see you it will be under not so scary circumstances

Dr: Bye

Derek,Casey:Bye

LIZZIE WAS OUT IN THE WAITING AREA

Lizzie: So how did it go are you okay? The baby..

Casey: We're fine let's just go home (she walks ahead)

Lizzie: Okay

Derek: Lizzie, thanks for getting her here

Lizzie: No problem..So let me guess..bedrest

Derek: yep..5 wks

Lizzie: aww Derek..You'll be alright

Derek: Yeah it's Casey I am worried about

Lizzie: She'll get through this.

Derek: I know

Lizzie: Let's go home

**SO CASEY IS ON BEDREST. THE BOYS ARE BEING VERY RAMBUNCTIOUS. THE HOUSE GETS TURNED UPSIDE DOWN CASEY GETS TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO DO WHAT SHE NORMALLY DOES SHE ONLY HAS A WEek LEFT BUT GETS UP AND STARTS CLEANING ONE DAY WHILE DEREK IS AT WORK BUT HE COMES IN EARLY TO FIND HER OUT OF BED AND THE HOUSE SPOTLESS AND GOES BELISTIC BECAUSE HE IS AFRAID SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE BABY.**

Derek:Casey..

Casey:Hi Honey

Derek:Casey don't you know you're supposed to stay in bed..

Casey: Yes I know that but I was kinda sick of the house being in shambles and being confined to my bed

Derek: Casey I can clean the house

Casey: When next year

Derek: That's kinda mean you know I do work and take care of the boys

Casey:Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I know what the doctor said but I feel fine please just let me finish cleaning and I will go back to bed

Derek: Fine but from now on let me help

Casey: Okay I love you

Derek: Me too

READ AND REVIEWSORRY IT HAS TAKEN FOREVER TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPE EVERYONE WILL STILL CONTINUE TO READ. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT


	20. Double Trouble

It's now been 5 weeks and Casey is off bedrest. The baby is fine and growing quickly. All seems to be going well with the pregnancy, but with the boys things seem to be getting out of hand Especially when the twins start acting up at school.

Casey is getting the twins ready for Pre-school on a wednesday morning.

Dylan:Mommy..

Casey: yes honey

Dylan: Can ryan and I pick out our own clothes today

Casey: Sure you're getting older you can start picking out what you want to wear

Dylan: Cool

Casey Do you need help getting dressed?

Dylan: No mama we got it.

Casey: Okay I'll be just down the hall if you need me

Ryan and Dylan: Okay mommy

Dylan and Ryan pick out the exact same outfit and get ready for school

They start giggling. Mark, Brett, and Logan walk into their room

Mark: What are you two up to?

Brett: You never dress alike unless mom makes you

Dylan: Not true

Mark: It is too

Ryan: No it isn't

Logan: Stop argueing and just tell us what you two are up too so when the school calls we won't be surprised

Dylan: We're not up to anything

Ryan: Yeah and this is our room so leave

Brett: NO

Mark: I bet I know what's going on

Dylan: And what's that?

Mark: Um...

Logan: You're going to trick someone

Dylan: No it's picture day

Brett and Mark: Okay

Logan: I'm not convinced..

Casey: BOYS BREAKFAST

Dylan and Ryan: Coming mommy

THEY ALL HEAD TO THE TABLE

Casey seems surprised when the twins come down looking the same from head to toe.

Casey: Um Dylee RyRy what's going on?

Dylan: Nothing mommy

Ryan; yeah nothing we wanted too look like little men

She bent down(as far as she could) to their eye level

Casey: Boys are you sure you aren't trying to play a trick on someone like maybe your teacher

(they shake their heads no)

Casey: Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth

Ryan: No mommy no tricks ( His blue gray eye sparkle as he looks at her)

Casey: Okay you two are off the hook for right now but I am watching you

The twins look at each other

The older 3 rolled their eyes

THEY FINISH THEIR BREAKFAST AND CASEY TAKES THEM TO SCHOOL

In Pre-school they get a new student so everyone gets a name tag

AT THE SCHOOL During story time the twins start acting up

THEY SWITCH THEIR NAME TAGS AROUND and keep talking during naptime and at recess Dylan(whose the flirt)picks on the new girl Jordynn Marie Young. But she pushes him down and kisses him on the cheek. Ryan on the otherhand is more quiet but starts getting bad marks on his assignments and whenever Dylan gets talked to Ryan answers and then they run off to Logan's Class

AT THE HOUSE

THE PHONE RINGS BUT NOONE ANSWERS. SO THE SCHOOL TRIES THE CELLphones

CASEY AND DEREK ARE OUT EATING LUNCH AND THEIR PHONES ARE ON VIBRATE.

WHEN CASEY AND DEREK CAN'T

BE REACHED THE SCHOOL CONTACTS LIZZIE

Lizzie:(sees it's the school)Hello

SECRETARY: Yes is this Mrs. Grandtham I am speaking with

Lizzie: Yes it is

Secretary: I am trying to get ahold of mrs. venturi but there was no answer and you are on the locater cards for Dylan and Ryan Venturi

Lizzie(to herself) OH NO) Are they okay?

Secretary: Well they aren't hurt they are just in some trouble. They're in the principals office and She needed to speak to a parent or guardian as soon as possible

Lizzie: Okay I'll be right there

AT THE RESTRAUNT

Casey looked at her phone and she got a worried look on her face

Derek: Casey You okay

Casey: I'm fine but there was a missed call from the school

Derek checks his phone

Derek: they called my phone too

Casey: I got a bad feeling so why don't we stop by the school just to be sure none of the boys have been hurt or are sick

Derek: Okay

THEY HEAD TO THE SCHOOL

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

STAY TUNED


	21. Misbehavior and Second thoughts

* * *

Casey and Derek pull into the school parking lot and notice Lizzie's car.

Casey: Oh no

Derek: What?

Casey: That's Lizzie's car. when they couldn't get ahold of us I bet you they called her

Derek: It must've been something really bad

Casey: And I bet I know who the offender or should I say Offenders are.

Derek: Logan and Mark

Casey: Uh huh

Derek: Nah I doubt Ryan and Dylan would act up; they know better

Casey: Yeah so do the other 3 and that didn't keep Logan from fighting, Brett from horseplaying, and Mark from smartmouthing at the teacher

Derek: Oh true

Casey: Come on lets get this over with..Afterall they are YOUR children..

Derek: Yep..hey..

* * *

**Casey and Derek walk inside and go to the office and see Dylan and Ryan sitting on a bench outside of the principals office**

Casey: Dylan And Ryan Venturi YOU TWO ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME

Derek: Case, just calm down I am sure there is some reasonable explanation as to why they are BOTh sitting outside the principals office.

Casey: LIKE WHAT?

Derek: Maybe that got an award

Casey: (Squinted her eyes) I DOUBT IT Derek (looks at the twins) EXPLAIN NOW..

**Dylan and Ryan Just look at each other and are about to start talking when the principal comes out of her office with Lizzie**

MR AND MRS. VENTURI-How nice to see you again Said Mrs. Maxwell

Casey: Lizzie

Lizzie: Casey I'm sorry I thought it was an emergency and they couldn't get ahold of either of you

Casey: Lizzie it's fine I am not mad at you I am mad at your NEPHEWS. THEY ARE IN BIG TROUBLE.

Lizzie: Casey Do you even know what they did yet?

Casey: Well no..

Lizzie: Well then you need to talk to Principal Maxwell first.

Mrs. Maxwell-Come on in and we can sit and talk

Casey and Derek: Okay

**(LIZZIE SAT OUTSIDE THE OFFICE WITH THE TWINS)**

* * *

Mrs. M: First of all I just want to say it's not like Dylan and Ryan to act up like this they are usually very well behaved and I know they know better than to trick their teacher and classmates, but can you maybe give me an idea as to why they may have acted up?

Derek: No, maybe they were bored

**CASEY GLARES AT DEREK**

Casey: Mrs. Maxwell I am not entirely sure why they acted up, but I promise you it won't happen again because there are going to be some major consequences. I am truely sorry that my boys acted the way they did today and I will have them write an apology letter to the teacher(s).

Mrs. M: I do hope things are fine at home and if you ever feel like you need to fill me in on anything just let me know you have the schools number

Casey: Thank you

Derek: Thank you

* * *

**CASEY AND DEREK WALK BACK INTO THE LOBBY AND THE BOYS WERE SENT BACK TO CLASS AND LIZZIE LEAVES THEY GET TO THE CAR AND SHUT THE DOORS**

Derek:Casey. what's wrong? What's on your mind?

Casey: Derek I know why the twins acted up

Derek: Really? Why?

Casey:** (rubs her belly and then looks at Derek) **The new baby

Derek: Casey that's ridiculous and silly

Casey: No it's not Derek. They've been acting up at home too you just don't see it like i do because you think they're "JUST BEING BOYS"

Derek: Casey I may act oblivious to what goes on but I do see things and I KNOW when the boys are acting up and when they are just goofying around which does sometime go too far and can get out of hand.

Casey: You're just saying that. They don't want a new sibling and I am not sure I blame them. Maybe we should've been more careful

**DEREK STOPS THE CAR AND PULLS OVER**

DEREK: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT BACK...I LOVE THIS BABY AND I WANT THIS BABY AND SO DO YOU. YOU KNOW YOU WANT HIM OR HER. THE KIDS, THEY'RE GONNA BE JEALOUS BUT THEY"LL GET OVER IT. I mean I doubt I was thrilled about Marti and Edwin at first but we made it. I know when the baby gets here that they'll be soo excited.

Casey: I'm sorry I would never want anything to happen to this baby

Derek: Neither do I

Casey: I just wish they would be happy

Derek: It'll get better I promise

**Casey gave derek a half smile and they headed back home**

* * *

The twins get grounded for 6 weeks. Their behavior starts to improve along with the other 3's.

WHAT IS THE SEX OF THE BABY? And What happens when complications start to arise? Will everything be okay?


	22. The calm before the storm

**6 weeks later-Venturi House (Wednesday morning)**

**Derek is trying to get the boys dressed and ready for school. Casey hadn't been feeling well the night before and slept in. Turns out she ended up having to go on Maternity leave which she was not happy about AT ALL. The Dr. said she was at too much of a risk for delivering early. Also she has been moved to the extra room downstairs for time being b/c she really doesn't need to be going up stairs which she does anyway.**

Derek: Come on guys breakfast is getting cold (looks at the cereal) Ok well it's getting soggy!

10 minutes later no one has came down for breakfast.

Derek: Boys, come on or we're all going to be late. Another tardy and someone is going to be in detention. AGAIN! And my boss is going to not be happy with me either.

Mark: Dad, Brett lost my book.

Derek: Brett! Did you loose your brother's book?

Brett: No I didn't. It's not my fought Mark has a problem keeping up with things

Mark: Shut up!

Brett: Shut don't go up, Mark

Derek: Hey guys enough, if you wake your mom she's going to be really….

Casey: ALL KIDS IN THE KITCHEN NOW!! (Waddle's out of her room

Derek: Mad...

Brett: you've done it now mark

Logan: Thanks a lot you two, now we're all going to have lunch detention.

Dylan and Ryan: I hope you two are happy now.

Mark rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Mark: You two are going to get it. You little twin Monsters.

Dylan and Ryan: Mommy! (Runs downstairs)

Derek: Mark shut your mouth and go downstairs NOW!

They go downstairs to the kitchen

In the kitchen

Derek: Casey, Honey (Casey shakes her head and puts her finger over his mouth)

Casey: BOYS SIT IN A CHAIR AT THE TABLE NOW

The boys did as they were told. Of course Mark had to be the one to say something.

Mark: Why do I always get punished along with the 4 of these bratty trouble makers? I shouldn't even have to be with them

Casey: (**getting annoyed)** Mark I am sorry you feel that way. But you are a part of this family and you are a child. I am the adult and until you are 18 you're basically here stuck your dad, me and your brothers, whom you refer to as "Bratty Trouble Makers" And baby boy you are on really thin ice right now so I suggest you cool it with the smart remarks. So sit and eat.

Mark: but it's soggy

Casey: I'm sorry that's just tough you 5 should've been ready 30 minutes ago.

Derek: Honey they're already late and so am I.

CASEY AND DEREK COME AWAY FROM THE KIDS

Casey: I tell you what Derek, go ahead and go to work and the boys can stay home from school with me.

Derek: Casey I don't think that is a good idea

Casey: Why not? Tell me Derek why it's not a good idea for my own children to stay home from school

Derek: Casey now I didn't say that. I just meant that with you not feeling good that you should have to worry about the boys.

Casey: Fine. Derek. Whatever, .You can either takes them to school LATE. And they get in trouble, let them stay here with me and hope they don't drive me crazy. Or YOU can stay home with them and not go to work and I can go to my mother's and have some peace and quiet.

Derek: **(turns and looks at his kids)** Boys you'll just have to sit out of recess today you're all going to school. Get your stuff and get in the car

Casey: Bye. Have a good day.

Derek: Bye Casey

Casey cleans the kitchen and straightens up around the house.

* * *

Casey: Finally some peace and quiet (waddles to the couch and sits down with a book)

THE PHONE RINGS

Casey: I spoke to soon. Hello

Person: Yes, is this Mrs. Venturi

Casey: This is she.

Person: This is Gretchen Johna at Memorial Health University Medical Center

Casey: (she swallowed hard) Oh my Gosh what happend.

Gretchen: We have your son, Logan Venturi, he got hurt on the playground at school and they brought him straight here.

Casey: Why didn't the school notify me?

Person: They called your husband and he is already here. He asked that I call you. He is back with him now

Casey: Okay. Tell him I am on my way.

CASEY CALLS DEREK BUT HE DOESN'T ANSWER

She gets in her car and calls Lizzie

Lizzie: Hey Casey

Casey: hey Lizzie can you do me a huge favor and please pick up The twins, Brett, and Mark

Lizzie: Okay well what about Logan?

Casey: He's in the hospital.

Lizzie: What? Why?

Casey: I am on my way now to find out because my inconsiderate husband didn't bother to let m know

Lizzie: Wait you're driving

Casey: Yes

Lizzie; Casey you know you're not supposed to be driving.. Especially when you're upset.

Casey: Look Liz please do me this favor and I will let you lecture me later

Lizzie: I am just concerned okay Casey

Casey: I know Lizzie, please

Lizzie: Okay just BE CAREFUL and be nice to Derek, don't jump to conclusions

Casey: Nice won't even cover it. Bye

* * *

Casey walks in through the sliding doors of the hospital and takes the elevator up the pediatric floor.

Emily: Casey?

Casey: Emily, do you know what room Logan is in?

Emily: What happend?

Casey (almost in a full blown panic)I don't know the school didn't call...hospital called the house.. and Derek didn't answer.... so i drove myself to the hospital

Emily: Okay Casey come on lets sit you down.

Casey: Can you please tell me where he's at?

Emily: Okay just calm down and I will find out.

Casey Sat down and calmed down enough and Emily came back

Emily: Okay Casey they said he was getting checked out but you can go back. Room #321

Casey: Will you come with me?

Emily:Sure

Logan: Mommy! Aunt Emily

Casey: Oh Logan, my poor baby.

Emily: Hi Logan

Casey: Baby what happened?

Logan: It was an accident. I didn't mean to I promise. I'm sorry mama.

Casey (crying) It's okay Logan you don't have to be sorry

Logan: Well then why are you crying? I am sorry for making you cry Mommy

Casey: You didn't make me cry sweetie. I'm fine. I promise

Derek: Hey Casey (he hugged her)

Casey: (she gave him a mean look) *whispering* I'm not very happy with you right now.

Derek: I was gonna call you on our way home

Casey: Hey Emily can you stay with logan for a minute I have to talk to Derek about something.

Emily:(unsure) Okay.

Casey: Logan, baby, mommy is going to step out with daddy for just a second

Logan: But you just got here

Casey: I know sweetheart I will be right back I promise.

* * *

**THEY GO OUTSIDE IN THE EMPTY FAMILY WAITING ROOM where noone could hear them**

Derek: Casey

Casey: HOW COULD YOU Derek!! Why didn't you call me to let me know that Logan was in the hospital? And then you had the school not call me, instead you had the nurse to call me INSTEAD of you.

Derek: Casey let me explain.

Casey: Derek if this is payback for me not telling you about what happened at work we're even now. (in tears) BUT DON'T YOU EVER NOT TELL ME AGAIN. And as far as the school not calling me at home. I WILL BE IN THE OFFICE This AFTERNOON....with drawing them..

Derek: They have to go to school Casey

Casey: It's called HOMESCHOOLING, Derek, LOOK IT UP "Honey"

Derek: Casey lets not do this here.

Casey: Derek, that is my child too, whether I am pregnant or not you should NEVER keep anythng from me about them. I would never do that to you. NEVER.

Derek: Please

Casey: No, I am going to take Logan home with me and you can stay at your brothers for all I care.

Casey wiped her face and started to walk out of the waiting area

Derek grabs her arm

Derek: Wait Casey, if you'll just let me explain.

Casey: Let go of me Derek.

Derek: CASEY LISTEN TO ME FOR A CHANGE WOULD YOU!!!

Casey: (low toned) Fine..I'm listening

Derek I didn't call because I knew you didnt feel well. I was going to have your mom go pick you up and bring you here, but they called before I had a chance to. I didn't not call you on purpose.

Casey: But you didn't even answer your phone Derek

Derek: They wouldn't let me bring it in the x-ray area. Even you know that.

Casey: Look Derek I don't want to fight with you. But I don't know if I believe you this time. I'm going to take Logan home with me. Lizzie is picking up Mark, Brett, and the twins for me.

Derek: Casey you're not even supposed to be driving. It was bad enough you drove here and you upset too

Casey: Watch me.

Derek: Please Casey, let me drive you home.

Casey: Will you shut up and leave me alone if I let you drive me home?

Derek: yes

Casey: Fine. I'll have someone to come pick up my car

Derek: I took a cab from work so I can drive you home and take one back to work so i can get the other car

Casey: Okay.

THEY GO BACK TO LOGAN AND TO TALK TO A DOCTOR

Casey: Thanks Emily

Emily: No problem. **(kisses logan on his head)** Bye Logan. Be a good boy.

Logan: I will bye Aunt Emily

Casey: Hey Logan..how are you feeling?

Logan: I'm hungry. and my arm and head hurts.

Casey: It looks like you had quite a day.

DR. COMES IN THE ROOM

Dr. Hi Logan, how's out patient?

Logan: Hungry

Dr: Well you'll be able to eat soon

Casey: Hi I'm Casey, Logan's mom and this is my Husband Derek.

Dr: I'm Dr. Bronson. Well Mr. Logan it says here you got hurt at school on the playground.

Logan: Yes sir.

Dr Bronson: Can you tell me what happened?

Logan(smirking): i got hurt on the playground.

Casey: Logan! (**gives him a dirty look)** I'm sorry Dr. Bronson

Dr. Bronson: It's fine sometimes the medicine they give for pain makes some kids ornery

Logan: I was playing on the monkey bars and I was trying to show these kids in my class that i wasn't a chicken or scardy cat and jumped off from the top and fell and hit my head.

Casey: Oh you poor baby. No wonder you have a huge gooseegg on your head.

Derek: He's got a black eye too

Casey: From falling?

Derek: Not exactly

Logan: I got hit.

Dr. Bronson: I'll give you three a few minutes to talk. I see you're going to need it. I'll be back (he leaves)

Casey: Logan, you were fighting...(catches herself) again...

Derek: AGAIN?

Casey: No I mean....You were in a fight..today

Logan: No. Garrett hit me with the baseball.

Derek: And did Garrett do it on purpose

Logan: **(sighed**) I hit him in the back on the head first but it was an accident...(HIS MOM LOOKED AT HIM WITH THAT "Mom" Look) Okay fine partly because he was being mean to me (and Daveigha)

Casey: Oh Logan. She was involved...AGAIN...(looks at Derek) YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

Logan: Sorta..yes

Casey: Well I am glad you weren't hurt as bad as you or SOMEONE else could have been.

Logan: I love you mommy.

Casey: I love you too sweetie, but you're not getting off that easily.

Logan: Not being able to go swimming for 3 months should be punishment enough.

Casey: Ok true. But we'll talk about a punishment later you've had too much of an adventure today.

Dr. Bronson: Can I come in?

Derek: Come on in.

Dr. Bronson: Well we got Logan's x-rays back. He did break his arm but it's minor. Thankfully. And the knot of his head should go away soon. But I do want you to keep an eye on him as far as headaches and his eyes being glassy. Other than that it looks like you can take Logan home today.

Derek: Thank you Dr.

Casey: You ready to go get something to eat Logan..

Logan: Yes. Macaroni's Grill?

Casey: Try again

Logan: Chicken noodle soup

Casey: Well i thought we might go to Sonic or Red Robin if you felt like it

Logan: YEAH RED ROBIN

Derek: Casey he just admitted to hitting a kid with a ball. Shouldn't we be punishing him

Casey: Oh honey he's going to be punished. I just want a Red Robin burger. I'm starving.

Derek: Uh huh. I see what this is

Casey: ShhhS.. You're not exactly off the hook either Sugar.

Derek: Okay lets go get some food then.

**They go to RED ROBIN and have lunch. Derek drops Casey and Logan off at home and heads back to work to get his car but he'd already taken the rest of the day off so he goes to Nore and George's to give Casey some space and time to cool off.**

* * *

**PLEASE STAY TUNED AND READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT I DO APPOLOGIZE TO ALL MY READERS FOR IT BEING SO LONG BETWEEN CHAPTERS. I HAVE ALOT GOING ON BUT HOPE TO SUBMITT ANOTHER COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BEFORE MONDAY. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THE NEW CHAPTER.**


	23. Part 2: Derek's pep talk from Nora

**AFTER EATING AT RED ROBIN AND TAKING CASEY AND LOGAN HOME. GOING BACK TO WORK TO GET HIS CAR HE DRIVES TO HIS DAD AND NORA'S**

**Derek gets out of his car and walks into his parents house trying to put on a happy face. Little did he know Casey had already filled Nora in Well sorta. George was clueless. he was too busy watching the game. Besides he tried to stay out of it for the most part except when Derek needs a good kick in the butt (LOL)**

George: Derek, Son, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work or with your VERY pregnant wife?

Derek: gee, Nice to see you to dad.

Nora: Derek is that you ( comes from kitchen)

George: It's him.

Derek: Yeah unfortunately its me. I guess I better go. I can get a hotel or something.

Nora: Derek, don't go. Ignore your father. (looks at his face feeling bad for him) What happened? Did you two have another fight?

Derek: Yeah we did. I screwed up again. Now I'm not sure I can fix it this time.

George: Derek I am sure this will pass. She pregnant, moody, she doesn't feel well or like herself. What bonehead thing did you do anyway?

Derek: Dad! Nora:George! A little support for your son would be nice don't you think?

George: I'm sorry you had a fight but just thing in a couple of months things will get back to normal. Hopefully

NORA GIVES HIM A DIRTY LOOK

George: Okay. I'll keep my opinion to my self.

Nora: Don't listen to him. Look Derek, Casey filled me in on what happened. Logan getting hurt and the hospital calling instead of you. She was a complete mess when she called. In tears hysterical might I add. I was afraid she was going to make her blood pressure go through the roof and have to go in the hospital.

Derek: I'm sorry Nora. I tried to explain to her and she just wouldn't listen. I think maybe this time I really messed up to the point of not being able to fix it. I really messed up and because of one stupid bonehead move I could loose her and the boys and end up...Living with Edwin...or worse Alone.

Nora: That's crazy talk. So hush with that. (derek looks at her funny) Casey told me she overreacted and when you didn't come home after getting your car she got really upset and called me.

Derek: But she told me to go stay with Edwin. I thought that was what she wanted for me to leave her alone and give her some space.

Nora: She does need her space sometimes. She told me she really overacted this time. And If you tell her I told you she admitted to being wrong I will deny it Derek venturi

Derek: Your secret is safe with me. (he smiled)

Nora:She really didn't mean it.

George: Derek you must've really messed up. Usually she just gives you the silent treatment, or makes you sleep downstairs on the couch or on the floor or something.

Derek: Dad I know i am an idiot but could you PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK. I feel bad enough as it is without you making remarks.

Nora: George Cool it.

George: I know. Sorry Derek I just hate to see you two fighting. (george goes upstairs)

Nora: Derek do you honestly think Casey wants to be by herself, alone in the house, especially now that she is very pregnant, with 5 very rambunctious boys

Derek: No not really. I try to give her what she wants when she asks for it. Even if its some space. I guess I can't win.

Nora: Derek you're no listening to me. Casey overreacted. She was just upset because things weren't handled the way she thought they should've been.

Derek: I know but she is right. I should've been the one to call her nora, but I was afraid to upset her to the point where she and the baby could be in danger if the news made her blood pressure go up. I was going to call you to go get her but they called before I could. And I know that is no excuse but it's the truth

Nora: I know I believe you. Derek go home and apologize and just give her what she needs. I really don't think she needs to be along with 1 or 5 children and being a high risk pregnancy I KNOW FOR A FACT that she doesn't want to or need to be alone because she told me. Again I will deny it if you tell her. (**half-smiled**) I know you can't blame RAGING HORMONES on every little outburst she has. but she is having a hard time not being able to do what she normally does and eating without throwing up. It's been hard on everyone but she is the one carrying your baby.

Derek: Okay I guess I will go home then. I really didn't want to leave her alone. Thanks Nora. I will call you when I get home.

D**EREK GOES HOME TO CHECK ON CASEY AND LOGAN BUT FIRST HE STOPS AT THE STORE AND BUYS A HUGE BOUQUET OF ROSES, Casey's favorite food cravings, and an _I'M SORRY_ card he goes to the house. **

**DEREK WALKS THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR. He walks upstairs but noone was there. So he goes into the spare bedroom and sees Casey snuggled with Logan asleep in the bed. He smiles to himself and goes into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase and puts up the food her got Casey. and puts the card next to the flowers and brings them into the bedroom and sits them down on the nightstand very gently.**

**He writes a note and sticks in on the door on the outside.**

_"WARNING" DO NOT ENTER THIS HOUSE WITH YOUR OUTSIDE VOICE" BE VERY QUIET. MOMMY, "BABY V", and LOGAN ARE ASLEEP. IF YOU WAKE THEM UP YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE"_

_Love, Daddy_

_PS-THanks Liz for bringing them home._


	24. ChangesPreview

Derek walked into the office and saw one of the many family photo albums on the bookshelf. He grabbed it and sat down on the couch in the office. He began smiling as he tried to remember that moment when each of the pictures were taken. He flipped each page and came across a picture of Casey when she was a little girl. He began thinking about what this next baby would be like. Who's personality he/she would have and who's attitude hair and eye color would be bestowed upon the next McDonald-Venturi.

Before he realized it Derek had fallen asleep again and began dreaming where he'd last left off about this beautiful little girl with curly blonde hair and sparkling blue green eyes.

She had the sweetest giggle and cutest little angelic face. She reminded him alot of Marti and Casey. He was watching as one of the brothers started aggrivating her and she poked out her lip after being gotten onto by her mother for screaming when he wouldnt stop. Yep she was defenately Casey's child. She had her fiery temper. And She was sneaky like someone else he knew-Edwin.. Then there was a smirk and it was just like his. He was now convinced that maybe he was capable of creating more than just male offspring. He bet Casey thought it was another boy which he would be okay with, but he so desperatly wanted a little girl and he knew Casey did as well.

Casey woke up and looked over to her side and Logan was still fast asleep. And the puppies had snuck into the room and into the bed. Sunny and Tanner were frequent visitors in the bed with Casey since shes been off of work.

She looked on her dresser and seen the card and flowers. A smile came upon her face. She read the card

**TO MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE WHOM I LOVE VERY MUCH, I AM SORRY AND I HOPE THESE FLOWERS MAKE YOU HAPPY and THAT YOU WILL FORGIVE ME. **

**THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FAMILY and FOR BEING MINE.**

**Love,**

**Derek**

**

* * *

**

He really is sweet, she thought to herself. She got up out of bed and kissed Logan on his head and walked out of the room. She saw Derek was home and walked into their office. He looked so cute asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and he opened his eyes.

Casey: Hi

Derek: Hey Casey, what are you doing up?

Casey: I saw you were home and I thought we should talk...For real this time

Derek: Do you forgive me?

Casey: Yes and I am sorry for overreacting. Do you forgive me?

Derek: Yeah. It's okay you had a right to be upset. I'd be upset to if you didn't call me and something like that happened

Casey: I promise I will try not to get overemotional and have my hormones get all out of wack even though I can't help it and I will let you explain things to me before jumping so conclusions

Derek: Thank You. Thats all I ask (laughs)

Casey: Derek I'm serious

Derek: I know. I promise to call you first if anything like this happens again and I will be more understanding and considerate of your feelings especially when you're pregnant.

Casey: I love you so much

Derek: I love you to. Just one more thing

Casey: What's that?

Derek: Are you really going to pull the boys out of school for the rest of the year?

Casey: I don't know, I am seriously thinking about it. Don't look at me like that, I can handle it.

Derek: casey come on you really don't want them to be couped up all day in the house do you. They'll drive you crazy. They need to socialize go outside and let off some energy.

Casey: I know but I think it might do us all some good.

Derek: I don't think Mark is going to Like the idea of homeschooling very much

Casey: I really don't care because we're his parents its our decision not his

Derek: Don't you think they should be able to choose

Casey: I don't know, maybe. Okay how about we take the twins out. I mean 4 years old is a little young to be going to school. And they have been acting up alot lately.

Derek: Casey that is not a very good reason to take a child or in this case children out of school.

Casey: I know, but I just feel like this may work if we try it just for a little bit. And I promise if it doesnt work then we'll put them back in regular school. I have a good feeling about this. And I am starting to loose my faith in their school especially after the little incident with Logan.

Derek: Casey I told you that was my faught.

Casey: I don't care they know they should call both parents and besides Logan has been confrnted my these same kids more than once and I am sick of him fighting or almost fighting and its involving other kids.

Derek: Like who?

Casey: a friend

Derek: Casey..

Casey: FINE,...Daveigha has been involved to. And yes Lizzie already 't say anything Logan has been punished enough don't you think.

Derek: Okay but from now on no more secrets

Casey: Okay.

* * *

Derek: How's logan?

Casey: Still Sleeping. And we had a couple of visitors too

Derek: Really who?

Casey: Come here and I'll show you

THEY WALKED TO THE BEDROOM

Casey: Look

Derek:Well so much for having a place to sleep

Casey: It's cute. Besides when noone else is home they sleep in the bed with me and watch TV with me and keep me company. It doesn't bother me that they are both bed hogs. I feel safe

Derek: Oh so I don't make you feel safe

Casey: Ofcourse you do

Derek: I'm joking. I am glad we have them

Casey; Yeah me too. (Casey Yawns)

Derek: You okay?

Casey: I'm fine I just yawned

Derek: I know, why don't you go get back in the bed with logan and your 2 body guards and I will bring you something to eat

Casey: Thank you but I'm fine. I am kind of tired though.

Derek: Go lay down even if you aren't tired and snuggle with Logan and I will take care of the others when they get home.

Casey: OKay, a nap wouldn't hurt.

**CASEY WENT BACK TO BED AND FELL ASLEEP PRETTY FAST. LOGAN WOKE UP and Ate a little bit and went back to sleep.**

**Derek bathed the twins and read them a story. Casey got up long enough to spend some time with Mark, Brett, and the twins and tucked them in. Logan stayed downstairs with her and the puppies. Derek slept on the couch incase he was needed.**

* * *

A few weeks went by and Casey was now in her 7th month. It was time to start planning her babyshower. The puppies were now 6 months old and growing fast. Logan was feeling better but still had his cast on his arm. Casey came to a compromise and didn't start homeschooling the boys this time, well except Logan. He always did well in school but Casey thought it over and had decided it was what was best.

Logan loved staying at home and doing his school work.

Casey enjoyed having the company besides Sunny and Tanner.

* * *

**One morning it was just Casey and Logan, Derek was at work and the other boys were at school.**

Logan: Mama can I go outside, please

Casey: In a few minutes okay mama needs to rest just for a minute.

5 minutes later

SUNNY AND TANNER ARE laying under the kitchen table when logan gets a tennis ball and starts throwing it. They start barking excitably

Casey: Logan please.

Logan: Mama they want to play.

SUNNY: ROOF ROOF...Bark

Casey: Logan outside please

**Tanner let out a whine and went to where Casey was sitting, sat and then laid his head in her lap.**

**He looked at her with his big brown eyes.**

Casey: Oh Tanner, you are mama's baby aren't you.

Tanner (**BARKING)**

Casey:I love you too.(**she pats his head)**

* * *

**Logan is outside in the backyard playing with Sunny. **

**Sunny hears a strange noise and starts barking and growling.**

Logan: "Sunny" what's the matter girl? Noones out here but us.

**SHE CONTINUES TO BARK. Logan tries to destract her with the toys outside.**

**He gets on the trampoline and starts jumping.**

**Sunny keeps barking and runs to the kitchen sliding glass door and starts whining to get in.**

* * *

Casey who had moved into the living room and was sitting on the couch with Tanner got a really bad feeling and walked into the kitchen

Casey: Come on tanner, here boy.  
Tanner followed close behind her.

Tanner started barking also. Casey saw sunny running around barking and then scratching to get into the house.

Casey: Sunny, whats the matter girl? is something wrong? (She lets her inside)

She was still barking histerically.

Casey: Logan..Logan come in side sweetie. Logan!Where are you?!

Logan: I'm right here mommy...

Casey: (**She sees a strange man walking down the road**.) Logan why didn't you answer mommy?

Logan: I didn't hear you at first with all the barking.

Casey: Are you okay? The dogs are acting crazy.

Logan: They were probably just barking at that man. He was kinda scary/strange.

Casey: Listen to me Logan next time you see him come straight inside and we'll call daddy okay

Logan: Okay mommy

CASEY LOCKED ALL THE DOORS AND SHUT ALL THE WINDOWS. She was shaken up the rest of the day and wouldn't let Logan back outside

About 2 o'clock that afternoon Casey cell phone rang and it was LIzzie with the kids

Casey: HEllo

Lizzie: Casey why did you lock us out?

Casey: What?

Lizzie: Casey please come open the door

Casey: I didn't..okay I'm coming (hangs up the phone)

Casey walks to the front door and unlocks it and opens it

Lizzie: THANK YOU...Its about time

Casey: Geez sorry

Dylan: Mommy why'd you lock us out?

Ryan: Yeah why?

Casey: Mama's sorry yo were locked out.I forgot to unlock it for you guys okay. Go start put your stuff upstairs and I will fix you guys a snack okay

Twins: Okay (they go upstairs)

Casey: Mark how was school today?

Mark: It was fine I'm going to start my homework

Casey: Okay

Brett: Mama are you okay?

Casey: Ofcourse why do you ask?

Brett: Because you never locked us out before

Casey: I'm just tired sweetie. Go put your school stuff away okay and you can have a snack or start on your homework

Brett: okay (hugs his mom and goes upstairs)

Casey walks into the kitchen and gets the boys a snack

Lizzie: Casey, are you sure you're okay and don't treat me like I'm a kid you CAN tell me the truth. I am your sister afterall.

Casey: What are you talking about?

Lizzie: You're acting weird. Did something happen today? Brett is right you NEVER locked us out before

Casey: Lizzie I'm fine, I just i don't know..

Lizzie: Casey, by the way where's Logan

Casey: He's pouting

Lizzie:Why he gets to stay home all day and play and do school work with you he should be loving it

Casey: Not today he didn't

Lizzie: Oh well..how come?

Casey: Look Liz I don't want to talk about it

Lizzie: Okay sorry I'm just concerned

Casey: I know me too

Lizzie Looks at Casey but doesn't say anything. The boys come down to eat their snack. Logan however did not

TO BE CONTINUED:

* * *

SOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. THINGS ARE SO HECTIC HERE BUT I DO HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY

Some Preview of whats next

Brett:Hey where's Logan?Is he at Grandma's

Casey: He's upstairs asleep silly. Why would he be at GRandma's?

Mark and Brett and the twins looked at each other and then at Casey

Mark: Mom Logans not upstairs

Casey: What? Guys thats not funny if this is a trick

Twins: No trick mama, we haven't seen him at all

Casey: Oh my gosh, guys lets look in all the closets and under the beds.

Dylan: Mommy what's wrong?

Casey: I think Logan is just hiding from us

They looked everywhere. Lizzie who had not left yet came from the bathroom right when they started looking for Logan

* * *

LATER IN THE CHAPTER

Lizzie: Casey, I found him

Casey: Thank God, where?

Lizzie pointed at the tree house

Logan climbed down from the treehouse and walked to Casey

Casey: Lizzie take the others inside

CASEY GOT DOWN AT LOGAN'S LEVEL

Casey: LOGAN DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY INSIDE..(crying and screaming at the same time) DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU HERE ME? Do you understand

Tears were welling up in Logan's precious blue eyes.

Logan: I'm sorry mama

Casey: Someone could've taken you. Please promise me you wont go ANYWHERE outside without telling me first okay.

Logan: I promise (he was crying too)

* * *

THAT NIGHT

Derek was watching Casey sleep. She was tossing and turning and stirring like she was having a bad dream.

Casey: Logan,Logan...She started screaming/crying in her sleep and she sat up in bed.

Derek: Casey, its okay you're okay. What's going on please tell me? You've been kinda sad since I got home.

Casey: Oh Gosh, (SHE DASHED TO THE BATHROOM)

She had gotten so upset that she made herself sick

JUST A LITTLE PREVIEW FROM PARTS OF WHATS TO COME...*Subject to change*

Tell me whatcha think. Hope its good


	25. 28 wks

Casey is now 28 weeks along in her pregnancy

At the Venturi house

Derek: Casey are you ready yet?

Casey: Almost…I'm in kind of a predicament right now in case you haven't noticed

Derek Rolls his eyes

Derek: we're going to be late if we don't leave in the next 5 minutes

Casey: Derek Hello, I can't see my feet, I can't bend down, and everything makes me nauseous so will you please chill out we'll get there okay. D

erek: I know but I want to make sure we get a good table. Besides everyone else is probably already at the restaurant.

Casey: Okay I think I am ready now.

Derek looks down at Casey's feet

Casey: Now What?

Derek: Honey, Your shoes don't match

Casey: (lets out a sigh) well your putting my shoes on my feet this time

Derek lets out a chuckle

Casey: It wouldn't be funny to you if it were your feet that were swollen and you with a huge belly in your way of seeing them

Derek: its okay Casey, the swollen feet won't last forever

Casey: Thankfully.

Derek helped Casey change her shoes and off they went to eat dinner out with their siblings and parents

* * *

AT THE RESTAURANT

Casey: There they are

Lizzie: Hi Casey you look so beautiful

Casey: I sure don't feel that way. I feel like "Shamu" L

izzie: yeah but there is a beautiful little baby in there (she pats Casey's stomach)

Casey: Lets hope "peanut" will let mommy enjoy dinner tonight

Nora: Are you still having morning sickness Casey? Shouldn't that have been over already?

Casey: Yes mom and I would've thought so too, but each pregnancy is different. but you see I have MORNING, NOON, and ALL NIGHT sickness Things I used to love I can't stand and things I never would've eaten before I crave, it's weird…and annoying. I can't wear perfume and my dogs make me cringe when they haven't been bathed for a few days. (Looks over at Derek) Right honey

Derek: I'll bathe them tomorrow "Sweetie"

Casey: Thanks you're such a dear (rolls her eyes)

Lizzie, Marti, Edwin, Krista, Nick, and David just look at each other then at Derek who just shrugs his shoulders

George: How do you feel now?

Casey: Okay haven't felt this great since before I got pregnant.

Lizzie: Good to hear

David: How are the boys?

Derek Okay but they've been getting trouble at school lately so they are grounded right now. Logan is still homeschooled

(Casey elbows Derek) Owe what was that for? (He whispered glaring his eyes)

Nora: Casey you told me you were putting him back at the Academy

CASEY LOOKED OVER AT DEREK and mouthed "That's why"

Casey: Mom after he got hurt and they didn't notify me they were lucky I didn't do more than withdrawal him from there along with the other 4.

Lizzie: Casey they apologized besides it's the best school around.

Casey: Can we not talk about this...its giving me heart burn thinking about it

Lizzie: Fine, but eventually you'll have to put Logan back in school.

Casey: I know, but not until things improve a little.

David: Anyways, When's your next appointment with Dr. Charleston?

Derek mouths "Thank You" to David and he nods his head.

Casey: In a couple of days.

David: That's good

Derek: Yeah I still wish Casey would let us find out what we're having

Casey: Not to make my heartburn and indigestion worse, but I told you there are few surprises in life and we knew with all the boys why not let this baby be a surprise until its born. SO please except that and wait until the baby comes to find out.

Derek: Fine sorry I brought it up

Casey: Not as sorry as I am ( she lets out a huff)

Lizzie: Anyways, Casey, do you still want to do the baby shower where everyone brings DIAPERS and bath things, and neutral stuff

Casey: That sounds great

Lizzie: Okay well I will let you know when we're going to have it

David: Okay not to change subjects, but I am ready to order

George: Me too

Derek: I agree

They all order their food and chitchat some more about the kids and work and other things

* * *

3 days later Casey and Derek go to her doctor for her checkup and ultrasound

Dr. Charleston: Hi Casey how are you feeling?

Casey: Okay I have my good days and bad

Dr. Charleston: Are you still having a lot of movement

Casey: Yes a very active baby

Dr. Charleston: Good to hear; I am going to do an ultrasound, some blood work and then an internal exam.

Casey: Okay

Dr. Charleston performed an ultrasound; the baby looks really good Casey. A little on the small side-you may have a smaller baby then you have had previously but you still have 12 weeks left also so there is time to get the babies weight up.

Casey: So it's healthy Dr. C: Yes your baby is healthy. Your blood pressure is somewhat elevated but unless you start feeling really bad like headache, dizziness, blurry vision then I will want to induce you but if not then you should be okay. I want to check internal to have a full assessment.

Casey: Okay The nurse wipes off the gel from Casey's belly and then sets up the stirrups for the next exam. Dr. Charleston, after draping Casey with a sheet puts on a pair of gloves and starts to exam her. Casey starts to tense up

Dr C: Relax Casey I'm almost done.

Dr. Charleston finishes and removes his gloves and washes his hands

Derek: Well

Dr. C: Well Casey your cervix has started to change slightly and it appears that the baby is lower than last time.

Casey: What does that mean?

Dr.C: You are probably going to go before your due date more than likely and with your previous deliveries I expect you will go pretty quick

Casey: How much is slightly?

Dr.C: You are about ½ cm dilated and 10% effaced Casey: I'm only 28 weeks.

Dr.C: I know but it is not uncommon for woman to start dilating even before labor has started. Don't worry I want you to go home and rest and let Derek pamper and take care of you. If you start having any pain or spotting I want you to call me and go to the ER

Casey: Okay, Thank you Doctor Charleston

She and Derek leave

IN THE CAR ON THE WAY HOME Derek: Are you okay Casey?

Casey: Yeah I'm fine (wiping the tears from her eyes)

Derek: Liar you are not.

Casey: Don't call me a liar Derek

Derek: You know I mean Casey, just tell me whats wrong? Please

Casey: Everythings wrong. I dont know what to do anymore. I'm stressed, sick, worried, miserable

Derek Didn't know what to say to what Casey had just said.

He just let her cry on his shoulder when the were stopped in the driveway. She cried herself to sleep once they got inside and Derek let her sleep.


	26. Casey's dilemma

Derek picked up the kids (logan was at a homeschool meeting and then spending the night with a friend) from school while Casey rested.

Back at the house:

Derek: hey boys mommy is sleeping so I need you to please be quiet and do your homework and chores then wash up for dinner ok.

Brett: is mom sick?

Derek: she's just really tired.

Dylan: I want to see mommy

RyAn: me too daddy.

Mark: hey twin monsters you can't see her she's sleeping,

Derek:mark nows not the time. Be nice they are little

Mark: they are such a little brats.

Derek: Mark what is your problem?

Mark: nothing. I'm going upstairs

Derek: mark,...I don't need this right now

The twins look at their dad

Derek: let's go see if mommy's awake ok

They walk into the spare bedroom to check on Casey. The dogs were of course in bed with her

Casey starts to stir and wakes up. She lets out a sigh and turns over on her side.

Sunny lets out a whimper and nudges her hand

Casey: hi sweet girl. I'm ok just uncomfortable

She places her head on Casey lap.

Derek: hi honey we didn't mean to wake you

Casey: you didn't my hot flashes did. I can't get comfy

Ryan: hi mommy

Casey: hi Ryry

Dylan:mommy are you awake now?

Casey: yes baby mommy's awake. How was school?

Ryan: good

Dylan: it was really good.

Casey: are you sure?you two look guilty

Derek: they got their clips moved to orange today.

Casey: oh I see. You know what that means guys

Twins: yes mommy

No dessert. No tv and no staying up late this weekend

Casey: now go upstairs and clean up your toys

Twins:fine (they walk upstairs.)

Casey: so what was their crime this time?

Derek: what wasn't their crime?

Casey: oh geez..

Derek: I'm joking Casey.

Casey: not funny

Derek: sorry. Let's see they wouldn't stop talking during nap time. They were arguing at recess and then they didn't do their work because they were too busy playing.

Casey: well at least they were arguing with each other and not a classmate.

Derek: true. So how are you feeling?

Casey: do you really want me to answer that. (Derek nods his head) truthfully?

Derek: yes

Casey: I'm fine. Just uncomfortable. I'm actually trying to stay off my feet as much as possible.

Derek smiles with relief.

Casey: fine say it. Go ahead

Derek: say what?

Casey: "I told you so"

Derek: I'm not. You just need to learn to slowdown that's all.I think you finally realize that you're not invincible. You're amazing and a super mom. But still need to take it easy.

Casey: I know. I should've taken Better care of me, of us. (Lays her hand on her stomach)

Derek gently places his hand on top of Casey's.

Casey: do you feel that? That's the baby kicking.

Derek: that's incredible even after 5 it's still amazing to feel OUR baby move and kick.

Casey: I think we've got a future soccer player on our hands the way he/she is kicking my insides. I feel like a human soccer ball

Derek: she can be a hockey player like her brothers.

Casey:her?

Derek: or he? But I think this little one is a girl.

Casey: really? How come?

Derek: well I don't know. I just have this feeling.

Casey: well I have a feeling too.

Derek:you do what kind of feeling?

Casey: that Im going to be sick (she uncovers her legs and moves to the edge of the bed. She slowly stands and makes her way to the bathroom..Derek follows behind her and wets a wash clothe and puts it on Casey's forehead.

She didn't get sick this time but she sure felt nauseated

Derek: are you ok?

Casey: I don't know what's worse throwing up or just feeling like Im going too.

Derek: let me get you some ginger ale and toast and maybe that will help.

Casey:thanks for taking such good care of me


	27. Derek, I feel fine

It's thursday morning and Casey is feeling pretty good. Well she is feeling better than she normally does. She decides to go grocery shopping with the boys and Derek after cooking a huge breakfast even though Derek insists she should stay home and rest.

Casey is downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the first time in a while

Derek comes into the kitchen .  
Derek:Something smells good

Casey: Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles hash browns, grits, oatmeal, French toast, and cinnamon toast

Derek: Wow that's a lot of food Casey

Casey: I wanted to cook for you and the boys since I haven't been able to for a while.

Derek: are you sure you are feeling up to cooking like this. Case? I mean shouldn't you be resting.?

Casey: I feel perfectly fine Derek. I wanted to cook for everyone so please let me. Come on. please don't lecture me today. I'm actually feeling great for a change so I want to do something besides lay in bed.. I haven't been able to care for the boys and it kills me so PLEASE don't ruin this for me. (she pokes her lips out)

Derek: I guess you know your body better than anyone and if you're feeling well enough to cook then there is no need for me to stop you even though the boys are perfectly fine with eating cereal

Casey: really Derek. I'm sure they are tired of it.

Derek: Fine. You're a grown woman who can take care of her self. So I won't say anything else.

Casey: Oh yeah I need to go grocery shopping.

Derek: I can do it. THe boys and I will go after breakfast.

Casey: We can ALL go after breakfast. I'm coming too.

Derek:Casey...I really don't think you...

Casey: Derek I'm fine. Please I need to get out of this house. I'm going stir-crazy

Derek: ok but the first sign of anything we're leaving. Checked out or not..

Casey:thanks babe  
Derek: I mean it casey the first indication something's not right I'm...

Casey: Derek I know. You're going to take me to the hospital.

Derek starts setting the table and fixing glasses. The boys come downstairs moments later

Dylan: mommy you're up and making breakfast

Ryan: oh thank goodness we don't have to eat soggy cereal

Derek: hey if you guys would get to the table on Time it wouldn't be soggy

Casey lets out a small chuckle

Brett: morning mom

Mark:mom you're up. And you're cooking...oh thank you so much (gives her a big hug)

Casey: morning mark glad to see you happy.

Derek:hey boys my cooking is not that bad

Logan: no daddy

Derek: thanks Logan

Logan: because you don't cook. We eat cereal

Casey laughed: he's got a point Derek.

Derek: ok. ok. I get it dad can't cook like mommy. Let's move on

Casey: boys we're going to the grocery store after breakfast so I need you to go wash up and get dressed.

Boys: ok

Casey and Derek serve breakfast

Derek: ok boys eat up so we can go to the store. (Looks at. Casey) Casey aren't you going to eat?

Casey: yeah of course. I just have to cool off. (she wipes her face with a rag)

Derek: Casey let me fix your plate.

Derek fixes Casey's plate with a little bit of everything and sits it down in front of her

casey: thanks.

Derek, Casey, and the boys eat breakfast.

Mark: this is really great mom.

Brett: yes thank you again

casey: you're welcome guys.

Casey starts having stomach cramps. she doesn't let on that she isn't feeling well because she knows Derek will not let her get out of the house. Derek knows Casey all to well and knows she trying to hide not feeling well.

she gets up from the table.

Derek: Casey are you ok?

Casey: I have to use the restroom

a few minutes later

Logan: may I be excused

Derek: yes

logan goes upstairs to use the bathroom. He hears Casey.

Logan: (he looks around the corner and sees her get sick) mommy?

Casey: Logan, you scared me. I thought you were downstairs eating breakfast. (She stands up slowly)

Logan: mommy are you ok?

Casey:mommy's fine baby

logan: you're lying.

Casey: Logan Blake Thomas! That's very rude. You never call an adult a liar.

Logan: I saw you mommy. I saw you throw up

Casey: oh, you did?

Logan: I'm telling daddy you're sick

Casey: I'm sorry for telling you a story. But don't tell daddy.

Logan: why not? (Confused)

Casey: I'm going to tell him.

Logan: do you promise? If you're not going to tell him don't promise.

casey: i promise I'm going to tell daddy ok

logan: ok. I wont say anything.

Casey: go downstairs and finish breakfast so we can go to the store ok.

Logan: ok (he heads downstairs but not before looking back at Casey to see if she was ok)


	28. Stomach pains

Casey washes her face and brushes her teeth. She walks to her and Derek's bedroom and sits down on the bed. She puts her hand on her stomach.

_"Baby I wish you would give your mama a break with the sick feeling. I'm tired and I just want to eat something and enjoy it without getting sick Afterwards"_

. She rubbed her belly and changed clothes. She heads back downstairs to the table.

Derek: there you are. Everything ok?

Casey: everything's fine. (Logan looked at her and she looked at Derek). The breakfast didn't agree with me. I'm ok now.

Derek: ok if you're sure thats all.

casey: I'm sure

Derek: ok boys lets get ready to go to the store.

Casey cleared the dishes and loaded the dishwasher while Derek got the twins clean and dressed. Everyone is back downstairs putting their shoes on.

Derek: ok boys let's get in the car

Casey and Derek and the kids get in the car and head to the grocery store

Casey's cramps start back but they are dull.

Derek: ok guys before we get into the store I'm laying down some ground rules. no fighting, running around, no horse playing, no running off, no sneaking junk food into the shopping Cart.

mark: dad we know

Brett: we'll behave.

Casey: ok come on guys lets get a cart.

they get out of the car and grab a shopping cart.

theu all walk in the store together

Casey: Boys stay together. Please.

Derek: Do you have your list?

Casey: yeah it's in my purse

Derek gets the list and they make their way to the produce.

Derek: do you want oranges or tangerines?

Casey: either one is fine. we need apples too.

Derek: ok. Hey case they have southwestern style salad

Casey: I like Caesar better.

Derek: we can get both.

Casey: boys, come on you're dragging behind.

the boys catch up to them.

Casey: guys do you want red or green grapes?

boys: red. Green

Casey: I'll get both but you better eat them.

Derek: Mark take Brett and you guys go get the dogs food. It's the green bag of Iams

Casey: we need some meat.

Derek: ok. Come on Logan,Dylan, Ryan lets go.

Casey stops at the apples when the sharp pain in her abdomen returns.

Derek looks back

Derek: Case, are you ok?

Casey: yeah I just need to rest,my feet are starting to hurt

Derek: you want us to wait

Casey: no that's okay. I need some space. I'll meet you there.

Derek: casey I don't want to leave you by yourself.

Casey: I'll meet you there. Go ahead,

Derek and the boys go to the meat section and mark and Brett find them there.

Nora: hi guys

Twins: grandma!

Derek: hi Nora

Nora: what a surprise running into you here.

Mark ,Brett ,and Logan hug Nora.

Nora: where's Casey? Did she stay home?

Derek: no she's here. She's by the...

they hear a big noise like something fell.

Derek: Oh my God...Casey (he runs to Casey who collapsed and was sitting on the floor holding her abdomen.


	29. Hospital bound

Derek: Casey, are you ok? What's wrong?

Casey: we need to go to the hospital.

Boys: mommy...mom..mama.

Logan: what's wrong with mommy?

Derek runs over to Nora: Can you please keep the boys with you. I'm taking Casey to the dr.

Nora: yeah sure but what's going on? Derek?

Logan: Grandma what's wrong with mama?

Nora: I don't know. but she's going to be fine.

* * *

store clerk: is everything ok?

Derek: no we need to get my wife to the hospital now.

Store clerk: should I call 911.?

Derek: I don't think we can wait that long. But can you get a wheel can you stand up

Casey: I don't know I'll try.

the clerk gets a wheelchair and helps Derek get Casey to their car. he calls the hospital and lets them know Casey is coming.

Casey: derek...I'm sorry. I should've listened.

Derek: sshh. It's ok. You're going to be fine everything is going to be fine. We're almost at the hospital.

Casey: please hurry.

Derek: I'm hurrying trust me

they arrive at the hospital and they were waiting with a gurney at the door. The nurses help Casey on to it and take her into a triage exam room

Nurse: are you Derek?

Derek: yes And that's my wife Casey Venturi

Nurse: if you'll just fill out this form you can go back with her.

Derek: ok thank you

In triage room

Nurse: hi Casey, I'm Toni I'm going to take your vital signs ok.

Casey: ok.

Toni: the dr will be here in a few minutes. (Takes vitals) you're blood pressure is fine. Oxygen is 98%. I'm going to get your temp (sticks thermometer under Casey's tongue until it beeps)

Toni: 100.8. You have a temp. We're going to hook you up to the fetal heart monitor just to make sure the Baby's heart rate is normal.

Casey:ok.. When is dr. Charleston going to be here?

toni: he should be on his way (puts baby monitor on Casey's stomach)

Casey: where's my husband?

Toni: he's in the waiting area filling out forms. Would you like me to get him?

casey: yes, please. I don't want to be alone.

Toni: ok I'll go get him.

back in the triage room

Derek: Casey are you ok?

casey: we're waiting on Dr Charleston


	30. It's too early

It's too early

Casey has been admitted to the hospital. She is in active labor. The doctor discovered that her water has already broken. She was dilated 6 cm and 80% effaced. Because her water had already broken , Dr Charleston had no choice but to let Casey deliver 8 weeks early due to the risk of infection

Dr. Charleston: Casey everything is going to be ok. Trust me.

Casey: what if its not?

Dr c: We're giving you steroids to help the babies lungs develop ok. We have the NICU staff standing by and we are equipped to handle premature babies. You're in good hands. I'll be back to check on you later.

Casey:ok

Dr charleston walks out of the room

Casey:Derek I'm so sorry. (starts crying)

Derek: Casey you've done nothing wrong.

Casey: then why is this happening?

Derek looked at Casey not really knowing what to say

Casey I wish I knew the answer. but i don't

Casey: Oww...the contractions are getting stronger

(Derek looks at the monitor)

Casey do you want me to get the dr to get you some pain medication.

Casey: NO! the less intervention the better. I'll be fine. It won't be long now. The contractions are 3 minutes apart.

Derek Calls the family

Lizzie: Derek, is everything ok?

Derek:No Casey is in the hospital.

LIzzie: Oh no. Is she okay.?

Derek: Lizzie she's is labor.

Lizzie: Well they can stop it right?

Derek: Not exactly

Lizzie: Why not?

Derek: Shes already dilated 6cm and her water broke, We're going to have a new venturi tonight.

Lizzie: Oh Derek. Everything is going to be fine.

Derek: What if its not?

Lizzie: Listen to me Derek you have to be strong. You cannot let casey see you upset . No matter what. If she knows you're upset she will freak out

Derek: Lizzie i have never been so scared in my life. I don't know if i can do this

Lizzie: It will be fine. David and I will be up there soon.

Derek: What about the girls?

Lizzie: They are with David's mom and dad. Wait where are the boys.?

Derek: They are with nora and dad at the park.

Lizzie:You better call mom and george to come. I am sure they want to be there. And Edwin and Marti as well.

Derek: You're right I better call everyone.

Derek calls his dad, nora, Marti. Edwin, krista, nick and Emily.

They all came to the hospital.

Nora immediately goes to see Casey.

Nora: Oh my Baby Girl.

Casey: Hi mom (she managed to say weakly between contractions)

Nora: I love you so much sweetheart.

Casey: I love you too ..OWW MOM IT REALLY HURTS.

Nora: I know sweetie

There is a knock at the door and Dr. Charleston walks in.

Dr Charleston: Hi guys. Casey I need to check you ok

Casey: Ok

Nora: Sweetie I'll be right outside

Nora and george walk out of the room.

Dr Charleston: You're 9cm and 100% effaced. The baby's head is at 0 station. The babys heart beat is good. Everything looks fine except your BP is elevated and it looks like you're still running a temperature. So as a precaution we're going to give you some IV antibiotics and see if we can't get your BP down ok.

Casey: What about the baby?

Dr Charleston: Well we'll give the baby antibiotics after its born just to cut down the risk of an infection.

Derek: Thank you dr. (dr charleston walks out of room)

25 minutes later

Casey pressed the nurses button

Nurse: Is everything ok?

Casey: I feel like I have to use the restroom.

Nurse: Let me check you. Honey thats the baby. You're fully dilated and +3 station. You're ready to push. Let me get the dr ok

Casey: Ok but please hurry I don't think I can keep this baby in much longer.

The nurse gets everything setup and Dr walks in.

Dr Charleston: It's show time.(he drapes casey with the sheet and puts her feet in the stirrups) Ok Casey I need you to bear down and push go..10, 9. 8. 7.6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1 good. Deep breath and push again.

Casey pushed for 20 minutes and the head had emerged

Casey: Ow ow ow. That really hurts.

Breathe through it...I know it hurts but it'll be over soon.

Dr Charleston: Heads out...(notices the cord) STOP PUSHING. (he unwrapped the cord from around the babies neck)

Casey: What's wrong?Dr charleston...is something wrong?

Dr C: Everythings fine casey. I'm just suctioning the babies mouth and nose. Ok. I need you to push again

Casey: I can't do it. I'm so tired.

Dr: You can do it casey; one more big push ok. The baby is almost out.

Derek: Come on Casey you can do it you're almost there.

Casey gave 3 more big pushes

Dr Charleston: Congratulations..you have a beautiful baby girl

Nurse: 6:45 pm

the tiny baby let out a small cry.

Casey started crying. Derek was also crying because he finally got his baby girl.

Casey: Can I hold her?

Dr Charleston: We're going to clean her up then you can hold her for just a minute because we have to get her to the NICU to be further evaluated

They placed the baby on caseys chest just for a second. She was able to kiss her head and then they whisked her away.

Nurse: So what are you going to name her?

(at same time) Derek: Mackenzie

Casey: Alexandria Christine

Nurse looks at them and they look at each other

Derek: Mackenzie..Alexandria Christine..

Casey smiled at Derek.

The nurse handed casey the piece of paper with 2 tiny foot and handprints for the baby book.

Derek wrote her name on the birth certificate.

Mackenzie Alexandria Christine Venturi

Born: 6:45 pm

Weighing 3lbs 6oz

18 inches long

Nurse: Derek if you want to get your family and meet me in the hallway, they can see Mackenzie before we take her upstairs to the NICU which does not allow anyone under 16 due to the high risk nature of the babies.

Derek: Thanks.

Casey: Derek I want to see the boys after ok

Derek: Ok

Derek goes to the waiting area where the family is at.

Nora: Derek. How is Casey?

Derek: She's okay.

Logan: So do we have a brother or a sister?

Derek: Well WE HAVE A BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL

EVERYONE CHEERED

Mark: Here Brett give this $5 bill to Logan. He deserves it.

Brett: I knew it was a girl

Derek: Guys listen, come here, your new sister has to go to a special nursery

Twins: Why?

Derek: Because she came before she was supposed to.

Logan: Is she going to get to come home with us tomorrow?

Derek: Afraid not buddy. If you want to see her you have to be very quiet. She's going to be in a special bed called an incubator and when you see her she is going to be very small.

Derek took the boys out in the hallway and the nurse wheeled Mackenzie to where they could see her very quickly.

Mark *wiped a tear from his eyes* Dad she's so little. I didn't know babies could be so small

Derek: Me neither. But its because they aren't supposed to be that small. But sometimes they are

Logan: Daddy What's her name?

Derek: Mackenzie

Brett: I like it

Twins: Us too

Mark: Hi Kenzie, I'm your big brother mark. Thats Brett, Ryan, and Dylan they are your brothers too.

Logan: i'm your big brother logan. I talked to you while you were in mommys tummy.

Derek: Boys Mackenzie has to go to the nursery now. You'll see her again soon ok

Boys: We love you Kenzie, happy birthday.

The boys went back to the waiting room with the rest of the family while Derek went with the nurse

NICU

Hi I'm lisa. I'll be taking care of Mackenzie from 7pm-7am

Derek: I'm Derek is she?

Lisa: She's doing good. She's stable. She is on a small amount of oxygen and they have a nasogastric feeding tube just to make sure she is getting enough calories between feedings. Your wife is going to be breast feeding correct?

Derek: As far as I know yes. We haven't discussed it since..well since things changed.

Lisa:Its fine I understand this is a very confusing and stressful time.

Derek: Do you know how long she will stay?

Lisa: Well normally its until they are full term. So since she was 8 weeks early at least that long depending on how well she does. She has to be 6-7lbs, be breathing on her on, be able to maintain her body temperature and her body weight. And she must be eating on her on without a feeding tube. Because your wife ran a fever she has to have antibiotics just as a precaution to prevent infection.

Derek: When can my wife see her?

Lisa: Maybe around 9

Derek: Thank you. Can i spend a few minutes with her. Take a few pictures?

Lisa: sure I'll be over here if you have any questions.

Derek:thanks..

Derek puts his hand in the side of the incubator that was open.

Derek:hi my sweet baby girl. I'm your daddy. I love you so much Mackenzie. Your mommy does too. She's anxious to see you. You have so many people who love you. Especially your brothers. They are wanting you to get big and strong so you can be home with us. I'll see you again soon. Happy birthday Lady bug.

DEREK GOES BACK DOWNSTAIRS TO CHECK ON HER

Derek: Hi Casey

Casey: Derek, how is she?

Derek: She's stable

Casey: When can I see her?

Derek: Lisa, the nurse, said maybe around 9

Casey: How are the boys?

Derek: Ok. They are having a fit to see you Im sure

Casey: I want to see them . and my mom and Lizzie

Derek: ok I will get them

Derek gets Nora, Lizzie & the boys.

Nora: hey sweetheart. How're you feeling?

Casey: hi Mom. I'm tired but can't sleep

Nora: she's going to be fine. Just have faith.

Lizzie: knock knock

Casey: hi Liz.

Lizzie: there are 5 little boys who are wanting to see their Mom. Can we come in ?

Casey: of course.

Lizzie: boys come on

Twins: mommy.

Casey: hi babies.

Dylan: mommy we missed you

Ryan: when can you come home?

Casey: I'm not sure sweetie. Whenever the dr says it's ok.

Mark:Mom, i love you...and i'm really sorry for more help to you. And for being a big pain.

Casey : It's ok. I forgive you

Mark: I'm sorry for..making Mackenzie come early.

Casey: mark, sweetie,it wasn't you. You had nothing to do with your sister coming early. None of you boys did ok.

Dylan: Are you sure?

Ryan: Yeah are you really really sure?

Casey: Yes baby I am really really sure


	31. Casey meets Mackenzie

later that night Casey was able to go visit Mackenzie.

nurse: Casey if you and Derek want to go see Mackenzie you can.

Casey: you

Derek helps Casey into a wheelchair and they follow the nurse to the elevator which led them to the floor the NICU was on.

Lisa: Hi

Casey: Hi I'm Casey

Lisa: I met with Derek earlier. I'm Lisa. I'm taking care of Mackenzie

Casey: nice to meet you.

Lisa: if you'll follow me this way ill get you two a gown and let you wash up and you can see Mackenzie.

Casey: Thank you.

Derek: Thanks

Casey and Derek put on their protective gowns and wash their hands.

Lisa: Right this way.

Derek and Casey follow Lisa to Mackenzie's incubator.

Casey: (tears started building up in her eyes) My sweet baby girl. She's so tiny

Lisa: She is doing well. She's stable. She does have a mild case of jaundice and is on a low amount of oxygen. I was wondering if you still planned on breast-feeding her?

Casey: Oh yes definitely.

Lisa; You can pump and freeze the milk and we will give it too her until she is able to feed on her own without the feeding tube.

casey: can i hold her? (She sits down in a rocking chair)

lisa: sure.

(Lisa gets Mackenzie and gently lays her in Casey's arms.

Casey: she's so beautiful isn't she derek?

derek: very beautiful. Just like her mom.

Casey: My sweet baby. Mama and daddy love you so much.

Derek: you have to get big so I can teach you how to play hockey.

Casey: Derek, You have 5 hockey players. Can't i have my little ballerina? (She smiled at him)

Derek: Kenzie can be our hockey playing ballerina


	32. Tiny miracles

The tiny baby opened her eyes and looked up.

casey: Derek, look her eyes are open. She has the most beautiful eyes.

Derek: See Casey I told you she could play hockey. She opened her eyes which means she agrees.

Casey: Derek do you want to hold her

Derek: yeah. (He gets Mackenzie from Casey who gently places her in his arms) hi lady bug. Daddy loves You.

Mackenzie let out a big yawn.

Casey: what a beautiful sight.

Derek: she's daddy's girl Already

Casey: we will see. Only time will tell

they smile at each other

Mackenzie starts whining a little bit

derek: um Casey...what do I do?

casey: it's ok derek, she may just be tired. Lisa will be back

Lisa: how are you guys doing?

Casey: I think Mackenzie is getting fussy.

Lisa checks her IVs to make sure they were ok and her oxygen and feeding tube.

lisa: she just needs hr diaper changed would you like to change her.

Derek: she's so tiny. I'm afraid I'll break her.

lisa: how about I walk you through it. you'll be surprised how tough these tiny babies are.


	33. Tensions rise

Lisa walks Derek through changing Kenzie's diaper because she's so small.

Lisa:Derek relax you're doing fine.

Derek: she's just so tiny

Lisa: you're not going to hurt her.

**Mackenzie starts crying**

Derek: see she knows I don't know what I'm doing

Lisa: Derek if you relax she will relax. She knows you're tense and that's why she's crying, you've changed diapers before.

Derek: yeah but the boys were 3 times her size.

Lisa: don't let her size intimidate you. She's feisty.

Casey: Derek, it's okay. You'll get it. She's not going to be this small for ever.

Derek: easy for you to say. You've done this before. You work in a hospital.

Casey: that's true I have changed preemies before. but just so you know Derek, they don't train you to do this on your own child. No one wants to have to see their child in the NICU.

Derek: Casey I...

Casey: thank you for your time Lisa. I think I better go pump so Mackenzie will have plenty to eat. I'll see you in the room Derek.

**She kisses Mackenzie**: "I love you baby girl. Sweet dreams."

Lisa: get some rest. See you later.

**_Derek and Lisa finish cleaning up Mackenzie and he sits down in the rocking chair with her_**

Derek: Mackenzie do you want to hear a story? (she opens her eyes) Ill take that as a yes. Ok so I'm going to tell you about our family.

Well you have 5 big brothers. Mark, Brett, Logan, Dylan and Ryan. they're twins. You have 3 aunts Lizzie, Marti, and Krista and 3 uncles Edwin, Nick, and David. You also have 9 cousins to play with when you get bigger. Abigail, Blaine, Chloë, Daveigha, Craig, Ethan, Kelsey, and Kristen. Then there is Grandma and Grandpa. Your mommy and I are so happy you're here. We want you to get big and strong so you can come home with us soon. We love you very much. (kisses her head) Goodnight my sweet "Lady Bug". Dada loves you. I'll see you tomorrow.

Lisa: Are you ready to put her to bed?

Derek: Yes. She's asleep.

Lisa takes Mackenzie and puts her back in her bed.

Derek: Thank you for all your time and your help

Lisa: No problem. Derek I just wanted to tell you to talk to Casey. I know you're nervous but I guarantee you she is just as nervous and scared. It's a scary time for any parent. Especially one who knows what goes on in the NICU personally.

Derek: Ok. I will talk to her. See you later


	34. Casey's talk with Emily

Casey was sitting in a chair looking out the window while pumping milk for Mackenzie. Tears quietly ran down her cheeks.

there was a knock at the door

Emily: Hi

Casey: Hi

Emily: Can I come in?

Casey: sure (she quickly wipes the tears from her face)

Emily: how are you?

Casey: I'm fine

Emily: Casey I know you and you're not fine.

Casey: ok I'm not fine. I'm scared. I'm so terrified that something bad is going to happen.

Emily: Casey you can't think like that

Casey: I don't want to lose my baby.

Emily: oh Casey. Honey. (Emily hugs her) Mackenzie is a fighter just like her mom. She is going to be fine

Casey: I want to believe she is, but its hard. There's always the thought in the back of my mind that something bad will happen

Emily: have you talked to Derek.

Casey: he and I sorta had an argument in the NICU. He made the comment that I work in healthcare so I know how to work with premature babies. And I told him they didn't train you to work with your own child. He just really hit a sore spot.

Emily: I'm sure he didn't mean to be a jerk Casey. He's scared too. You guys have to work together, now more than ever.

Casey: I don't know Emily. I don't know if I can do this.

Emily: Casey you are the strongest person I know. Look what you've accomplished and have overcome. I admire you.

Casey: really? I'm the good girl who got pregnant in high school, with her stepbrother remember. The keener ms goody too shoes.

Emily: Casey. You have a beautiful family. You're so blessed. Your boys are incredibly lucky to have you for a mom. And they are all so handsome.

Casey: yeah they are pretty cute. (She smiled)

Emily: and Mackenzie is gorgeous.

Casey: thanks. I can't believe how tiny she is. Maybe if I'd eaten better or more she would be bigger.

Emily: Casey stop blaming yourself. It's not gong to do you or Derek any good and being stressed will just make you sick and if I'm not mistaken it makes the milk supply deplete and you really don't want that. Mackenzie is counting on you.

Casey: I think Derek blames me. The boys think it's their fought. My mom and sisters were on me about taking it easy and I didn't listen.

Emily: Casey no one blames you.

Casey: yeah? Well I do. I blame myself for what's happening to my precious baby girl. All the tubes and wires and pricks and sticks. (starts crying) she shouldn't have to go through this.

Emily: Casey have you talked to dr charleston?

Casey: about what?

Emily: your anxiety and your feelings. I think it may be more than just what's going on. I think you may have post partum depression. Maybe you need something to help you.

casey: I can't take medicine Bc it passes through my milk you know that.

Emily: no i don't mean medicine. I mean maybe you should see a counselor.

Casey: I'm fine. Its just hormones. I just had a baby not even 12 hrs ago.

Emily: Casey I'm serious. Think about it. I'll let you rest. Call me if you need anything.

Casey: thanks Em. (Emily leaves and Casey finishes pumping and goes to lay down. And falls asleep.


	35. Derek's talk with George

Derek took the elevator from the NICU to the floor where Casey's room was..He saw that she was sleeping. He covered her up and walked out and went to the waiting area to make a phone call.

George: Hello  
Derek: Dad its me  
George: Derek is everything ok? The baby is she ok?  
Derek: Yeah Kenzies fine. It's Casey.  
George: oh no is she ok  
Derek: she's upset with me right now.  
George: why? What happened?  
Derek: when we were visiting Mackenzie I said something that was a bit insensitive.  
George: Oh Derek.  
Derek:I wasn't thinking.  
George: Derek, have I not told you before that you can't say stupid stuff, especially to a hormonal woman  
Derek: Dad you're really not helping me here.  
George: Son, All I can tell you is to talk to her and apologize. I know you've got a lot going through your mind just like Casey does. Women handle things differently than men do. you know that, but you've got to start thinking before you say stuff especially to casey when she;s pregnant, post delivery, and PMSing  
Derek: dad I know that but don't I get a break from everything being my fought. When are we going to stop blaming every fight Casey and I have on her hormones. Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe it's just not working anymore,  
George: Derek, I don't know what to say to that. I can't believe that just came out of your mouth.  
Derek: yeah well believe it because it did  
George: son...please  
Derek: dad I have to go. I need to check on Casey.  
George: bye


End file.
